


Por seu Erro

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Severus Snape não suporta que ninguém se meta em sua vida, e portanto, que trate de fazer mudanças nesta, mas quando conheceu a James Potter, o filho do que foi seu aluno faz muitos anos, todas as coisas se transtornaram e agora tratará de que esse garoto deixe de ver como o monstro que seu pai lhe disse que era.





	1. Primeira Impressão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por su Error](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316158) by Majo Walles. 



 

Severus olhava atenciosamente a McGonagall, tinha-lhe chamado faz um par de minutos. Tinha-lhe mandado uma coruja a seu escritório, pedindo-lhe que se apresentasse em seu despacho de maneira urgente. Agora que estava aí, não entendia muito bem por que o tinha solicitado. Estava a diretora atrás de sua mesa olhando atenciosamente a um jovem sentado frente a ela. De longe notava-se que tinha que ter entre catorze e quinze anos, o cabelo era de cor vermelho e ele tinha liso pouco mais abaixo de seus ombros, não atingia a ver seu rosto, mas não soube por que lhe recordou aos Weasley... ou a outra pessoa que cria ter esquecido.

—Que bom que esteja aqui, Severus. —lhe disse a mulher, enquanto se arranjava os óculos que se lhe baixaram ao olhar sobre estas. —, faz favor, toma assento e escuta o que tenho que te dizer.

— Não esperasse a que o jovem se retire? —Perguntou-lhe caminhando um pouco para a cadeira que a mulher lhe ofereceu com a mão.

—É precisamente sobre ele de quem tenho que te falar.

Snape não entendeu o por que das palavras da mulher. Nem sequer era consente de que ia acercando ao rapaz para o ver de frente, quando o fez ficou completamente estupefato. Conhecia esse rosto! Tinha-o presente muitas vezes ao dia, durante os últimos vinte anos. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas não o olhava a ele, tinha sua mirada fincada na mulher frente a ele.

— Que significa isto? —Perguntou enquanto sentava-se, sentia-se incapaz de manter-se em pé.

—Apresento-te a James Potter, Severus. Como poderá entender é filho de Harry.

O homem sabia isso antes de que a mulher lhe confirmasse. O parecido era inegável! Era como voltar a ver a Harry Potter aos dezesseis, mas mais fornido, não mais alto, sua estatura era igual de baixa. Tinha um tom de pele um pouco mais claro, mas aparte disso, tudo no garoto gritava o sobrenome Potter. Queria saber se seus olhos eram da mesma cor verde esmeralda que tinha seu pai, mas se lhe fazia inapropriado o tratar do olhar por mais momento.

— Posso saber que faz aqui? —Perguntou depois de tossir um pouco para poder despejar sua garganta, enquanto sua mão seguia aferrada à cadeira na que estava sentado.

—Harry esta em coma. —disse a mulher, baixando a cabeça enquanto negava. — Ao que parece teve um ataque a uma de cede do ministério na Itália; na que Harry se encontrava. Como entenderá o ataque se centrou nele. Sempre há partidários de Voldemort que ainda acham que pode voltar a surgir.

—Isso é estúpido. —disse com veemência. — Esse ser não regressasse, Potter o eliminou para sempre.

—Mas não todos os comensais pensam como você, professor Snape. —disse o garoto pela primeira vez, volteando seu rosto para o olhar de frente. Severus notou que levava óculos de sol, se sentiu um pouco desiludido, por não poder saber se o garoto tinha herdado esses olhos que lhe confundiram no passado. — Muito gosto, Severus Snape. —disse o garoto.

—Jovem Potter. —respondeu o saúdo, da maneira mais impessoal que encontrou. — Posso entender que Potter esta em coma, mas não que seu filho se encontra aqui. Suponho que com os Weasley poderia ficar.

—Isso não o duvido, Severus. —disse a diretora. —, mas Harry tem um testamento em caso que algo lhe passasse.

—James não tem mais família direta que Harry, pelo que sei. —disse olhando ao jovem que voltava a centrar sua mirada nela. — Harry dispôs todo para que, em caso de qualquer coisa, James chegasse a Hogwarts, que seja alojado aqui e baixo o cuidado dos professores, para que sua vida seja resguardada. Suponho que Harry sabia que de ter algum problema, seria por causa dos comensais que ainda há escondidos.

— Para isso me chamaste? —Perguntou-lhe pondo-se de pé. — Quer que faça de babá? Por que se é assim...

—Não pretendo que você cuide de mim, Senhor Snape. —disse James, sem o olhar sequer. — Sei me cuidar perfeitamente. O único que queria era saber com que professores teria contato. Minha intenção não foi em nenhum momento o de mortifica-lo.

—Tão prepotente como seu pai. —murmurou pelo baixo. — Devo entender então que era uma espécie de reconhecimento?

—Algo assim. —disse sorrindo de lado e se pondo de pé. — Sabe algo, senhor? Acho que meu pai fez muito bem ao se afastar. Aqui não tínhamos nada. Nem a meu pai nem a mim interessam-nos as migalhas do carinho que a gente pode ter para nós.

—Não te permito...

—Severus, tranquiliza-te. —disse-lhe a professora, ao ver que Severus se tinha acercado ao garoto de maneira apressada.

—Se era o único que tinha por me dizer...

—Não. —disse a mulher. — Desde este momento nomeio-te guardião de James, Severus. —disse para surpresa dos dois. — Não há ninguém que possa o proteger melhor.

—Não estou para esses labores, diretora. —lhe disse o homem com rancor. —, se o que busca é que respeite ao garoto, eu farei, mas não me manterei cerca dele.

—Eu também não o quero perto e estou seguro de que meu pai se oporia terminantemente a que se acercasse a mim. —disse-lhe com rancor.

—James, o professor Snape é um dos melhores catedráticos que temos...

—Quiçá seja verdade, mas asseguro-lhe, diretora McGonagall, que ainda que fosse a última pessoa sobre a terra, meu pai me manteria afastado dele.

—Se diz isso é por que tem fundamentos, Minerva. —lhe disse Severus, com tom zombador, enquanto se cruzava de braços. — Por que, segundo você, seu pai não o quereria perto de mim?

—Por que você é uma pessoa sem coração, Senhor. —lhe disse se parando em frente a ele. — Não me importo ficar-me só, mas não defraudarei a meu pai. Se ele acha que você não é uma pessoa digna de confiança, não ficarei a seu lado.

—Fedelho sem respeito...

—Basta, os dois. —exigiu a diretora. — Não entendo por que Harry te diria isso, James, mas se de algo estou segura é de que o homem parado em frente a ti conta com toda minha confiança e estou segura de que ao o tratar poderá se dar conta do valioso ser humano que é.

—Não o siga fazendo, Minerva. Se o senhorito Potter não me quer perto, pois lhe darei no gosto. —disse volteando-se. — Não te quero cerca de mim James Potter.

—Não o farei, senhor. —lhe respondeu com receio.

Minerva não sabia que pensar, o garoto que se tinha apresentado em frente a ela era um completamente diferente ao que tinha em frente. Quando o viu aparecer em seu escritório, acompanhado de um dos Aurores que tinha disposto o ministério para seu cuidado, o viu como um pobre garoto que estava aponto de um colapso nervoso. O Auror encarregado de seu cuidado estendeu-lhe o testamento de Harry Potter, no constava claramente que James ficaria no único lugar que ele considerou como seu verdadeiro lar, mas ao que não tinha voltado a pôr um pé nos últimos anos. Surpreendeu-lhe que a medida tenha sido tomada pelo mesmo jovem que jurou contra vento e maré, que não voltaria a Hogwarts no que lhe ficava de vida. Nunca soube o porque dessa determinação, mas estava segura que muito tinha que ver com o professor Snape. Agora, após a conversa tensa e sarcástica que tinham sustentado James e Severus, estava completamente segura de que eram verdadeiras suas suposições. Por que Harry teria envenenado a alma de seu filho encontrar do homem que mais lhe tinha apoiado na guerra? Que foi isso que conseguiu separar ao garoto de seus colegas? Por que ela sabia que Harry não tinha tido maior contato com os Weasley do estritamente necessário. De fato, estava segura de que a família de ruivos estava tão surpreendida como ela do aparecimento de um filho do salvador do mundo mágico. Estava segura de não ter tido notificação da existência do garoto. Agora que o pensava, nunca lhe chegou registro a Hogwarts sobre que o garoto tinha que entrasse a estudar. Isso só podia significar que Harry inscreveu a James em outro colégio... ou que o garoto era um Squid.


	2. Conhecendo mais pessoas

Severus passeava-se por seu despacho furioso, destruindo todo o que se lhe cruzasse pelo caminho.

— Fedelho impertinente! —Gritou ao tempo em que se desquitava com uma das cadeiras que tinham em frente a sua mesa e a rebentava contra a muralha da direita. — Quem merda se crê?! —Volteou a mesinha de centro que enfeitava esquálidamente seu setor privado. —Claro, filho de Potter tinha que ser. —uma nova rodada de destroços acompanhou a seu desenfreio.

Quando Severus se teve tranquilizado um pouco começou a ver o caos a seu ao redor. Negou com a cabeça e fez girar sua varinha um par de vezes para voltar todo à normalidade.

—Não pode deixar que seu filho te colme assim a paciência, Severus. —se disse a se mesmo. — Não podes deixar que te descontrole dessa maneira.

Parou-se direito e saiu do despacho em direção a seu salão, desgraçadamente tinha uma classe com Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw do quarto ano. Não podia ter mais sorte, pensou com ironia.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ \…

—De modo que... é filho de Harry Potter. —disse o homem que guiava a James por um dos corredores do castelo.

—Sim, o sou. —disse sem dizer bem mais, pondo atenção no caminho — Qual é seu nome?

—Oh, eu sou Hagrid. —lhe disse emocionado.

—Ah, era amigo de meu papai. —disse o garoto. — Ele me contava de suas aventuras. Sempre lhe teve muito aprecio.

—E eu a ele.

—Hagrid, preciso um favor. —Disse-lhe parando-se.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\…

Severus saiu de sua classe, vendo pelo corredor aos alunos correr um depois de outro, como sempre, estavam mais concentrados em suas próprias vidas, que no que passava ao redor. Ele mesmo foi assim quando era um jovem, mas estava segura que nunca foi tão imaturo. Viu um grupo em particular, que não parava de falar. Estranhamente para ele foi um grupo de casas mescladas, tinha de todas as casas, e para sua desgraça, todos familiarizados de alguma maneira. Tinha um garoto loiro, de olhos penetrantes e azuis, ao que chamava afilhado de vez em quando, quando se esquecia que aparte do ser, também era um Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy Weasley era um garoto inteligente, hábil como seu pai, mas impulsivo como sua mãe. Ainda recordava quando Lucius lhe contou, quase com sinais de agonia, que seu filho, seu único herdeiro, ia atirar ao lixo a pulcra sangue que tinham e se casava com nada, mas nem nada menos que Genevra Weasley, à que tinha deixado grávida. Disso tinha passado já dezesseis anos. Os garotos terminaram Hogwarts sendo esposos e Scorpius era a adoração de Molly e Narcisa, que se tinham transformado nas avós mais consentidoras com o infante.

Junto a Scorpius encontravam-se todos seus primos. Claro, como era de se esperar, os Weasley se foram multiplicando de maneira alarmante.

Scorpius; Louis Weasley, filho de William Weasley e Fleur Delacour, e Rose, filha maior de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, foram dar à casa das serpentes.

Hugo Weasley, irmão menor de Rose, e Fred Weasley, filho de George Weasley e Angelina Johnson; Lucy Weasley, filha de Percy e Audrey Weasley, e Dominique Weasley, irmão de Louis, foram dar a Gryffindor.

Molly Weasley, a irmã de Lucy, foi dar a Ravenclaw. Enquanto Victorie, irmã de Louis e Dominique, foi dar a Hufflepuff.

Foi realmente algo cômico, e se converteu na aposta de cada ano, o descobrir em que casa ficaria o Weasley a selecionar.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver como a vista dos garotos se centravam em outro ruivo que passava por fora do colégio. Claro, como era de se esperar, os garotos Weasley partiram a conhecer ao novo membro do colégio, com Louis e Scorpius à cabeça. Eles por ser os mais "despertos" sempre andavam à caça de novos membros para seus grupos. Era lógico que o garoto Potter, não fosse a exceção a essa regra.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||\\\\\\\|||||| …

James estava desfrutando do bom dia que tinha. O sol estava dando forte, mas a brisa era igual de refrescante. Hagrid tinha-o deixado aí, e não poderia estar mais cômodo.

— Olá?

James se volteou ante o chamado. Um garoto ao que claramente não conhecia lhe tampava o sol que lhe tinha estado dando pelas costas.

—Olá.

—Chamo-me Scorpius, e eles… bom, eles são meus primos. —disse apresentando a toda sua prole.

—Muito gosto. —disse sorrindo. — Meu nome é James.

—Vá, parece-te muito a nós. —disse uma garota. —meu nome é Rose.

—Se você diz. —lhe disse divertido. — São bastantes, pelo que vejo.

—Sim, de fato. —disse-lhe Scorpius divertido — Que faz aqui?

—Desfrutando do dia.

—Acho que Scorp refere-se a que faz no colégio.

—Ah, bem. —disse incomodo. Não conhecia a ninguém aqui, mas não por ser garotos, podia se confiar à primeira. — Meu pai deixou-me encarregado aqui.

— Não ira a classes como nós? —Perguntou Scorpius.

—Não, estou de… Refugiado? —Perguntou-se duvidoso. —Acho que seria a palavra justa.

—Então seguirás por aqui por um tempo. —disse-lhe outra garota.

—Sim, mas espero que não seja por muito.

—A classes. —disse uma voz às costas dos garotos.

—Padrinho… nós só…

—Não estou perguntando nada, Scorpius. Disse que já é hora de suas classes.

—Em seguida vamos, professor.

Os garotos viram como Snape olhava de soslaio a James e depois se retirava novamente ao colégio.

—Wow, parece que está algo molesto. —disse outro garoto.

—Digamos que vocês não estão com a melhor companhia, segundo ele. —disse James, mas depois negou com a cabeça. — Será melhor que vão a classes, senão poderiam ter problemas.

—Não acho que lhe molestes a meu padrinho. —disse Scorpius, vendo ainda por onde se tinha retirado o homem, e como reprendia a outros alunos que estavam correndo pelo corredor.

—Seu padrinho e eu não nos levamos, nem nos levaremos. Detesta-me tanto como eu a ele, de modo que o melhor para vocês é que não se me acerquem.

Os garotos não disseram mais. Snape olhava-lhes desde a entrada, fulminando ao garoto com a mirada. Perguntaram-se em seu fretamento interno, se era verdade o que o garoto lhes tinha dito.

… \\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

— Pode-se passar?

—Adiante, diretora. —disse James, ao escutar à mulher golpeando debilmente a porta.

—Vinha para acompanhar-te a ver a teu pai.

—Estou pronto. —disse acomodando-se a túnica e tomando-se o cabelo em uma fila baixa. — Vamos.

Tanto a diretora como James se encaminharam à lareira da habitação do garoto. Em um princípio pensou que não seria prudente, por todo isso do atentado a Harry, mas também devia ter em conta que James não era um aluno, tinha liberdade de ir e vir, enquanto soubesse onde se encontrava. Não deixava de ser um garoto de catorze anos, que não estava com mais familiar perto.

Deixaram atrás uma habitação simples. Tem pedido do mesmo James a habitação só tinha uma cama de uma praça e um móvel onde guardar sua roupa. O banheiro, igual de austero que a habitação. Uma ducha sem tina, o inodoro e o lava mãos. Junto a este se encontrava um móvel onde os elfos lhe deixavam a diário toalhas e papel higiénico. Sua escova de dentes estava em um copo sobre a pia.

A professora não entendia por que tanta simpleza, mas quiçá se devia à criação de Harry, por que sabia que o garoto não tinha como passar fome. A fortuna Potter era conhecida, e Harry era um garoto centrado. Ainda assim não se esquecia da última vez que viu a Harry. A última vez que o garoto pôs um pé em Hogwarts.


	3. Harry Potter

Harry saía do colégio sem importar-lhe a quem levava-se por diante. Arremetia pelos corredores, até chegar muito próximo da saída, mas estas lhes cortaram o passo.

A diretora McGonagall, que o tinha visto sair furioso do colégio, o seguiu com temor a que algo estivesse passando ao garoto, a quem nunca tinha visto de maneira tão furiosa.

— Harry! —chamou-lhe ao ver como movia as grades de maneira desesperada, tratando de abrir com ira.

— Deixem-me sair deste lugar! —Gritou com raiva.

— Por favor, Harry! —Via como o garoto estava a cada vez mais desesperado e como sua respiração se ia intranquilizando a cada vez mais.

Harry se volteou, apontando à mulher com sua varinha. Sua mirada notava-se transtornada, e seus olhos vermelhos evidenciavam que esteve chorando e que lutava por não voltar ao fazer. Suas mãos tremiam e suas roupas viam-se desarreigadas.

—Harry, por favor…

—Abra as porta, diretora. —disse-lhe lentamente, apertando os lábios e tremendo de vez em quando. — Me irei deste maldito lugar, e ninguém me fará mudar de opinião. —disse acercando à mulher.

A professora McGonagall não podia crer o que estava vendo. Harry, o garoto com o que lutou lado a lado contra Voldemort, ao que viu cair e se levantar centos de vezes, que viu chorar pela perda de seus seres queridos, a quem viu sofrer ante o sofrimento dos demais; estava parado em frente a ela, a ameaçando com a ferir se não o deixava ir. Algo lhe dizia que não o fizesse, que perguntasse, que buscasse e indagara para encontrar o por que.

—Por favor, falemos…

— Não quero falar! —Disse acercando-se ainda mais — Quero que abra esta porta para ir de uma vez por todas e não voltar mais!

— Quero ajudar-te!

— E eu não quero machuca-la! —Disse baixando a varinha, caindo de joelhos ante a mulher. —Deixe-me ir. Já cumpri aqui. Dei todo o que queriam que desse. Briguei tudo o que quisessem, mas já não posso mais.

—Harry…

—Não é justo —disse se a deixar continuar. —, todos se creem com o direito de decidir por mim, de que fazer, como o fazer, a quem amar e a quem não… só quero me ir de aqui.

A professora não tinha visto tal grau de dor nunca. Sabia que muito do que dizia Harry era verdade, mas lhe doía que ele dissesse de maneira tão dura, de maneira tão dolorosa.

Harry se volteou quando as portas soaram em um clique e se pôs de pé. Não olhou atrás, não disse adeus, simplesmente desapareceu.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

— Professora? —Chamou-lhe James, ao dar-se conta que a mulher não seguia caminhando.

—Sinto muito, James. —disse a mulher, saindo de suas lembranças. —já estamos aqui —lhe disse quando chegaram à porta do hospital no que se encontrava Harry.

—Buongiorno, signorina, io sono James Potter, vorrei portarmi nella stanza dove mio pai, Harry Potter.[1] —Disse-lhe o garoto, em perfeito italiano.

— Allora, giovanotto. Unitevi a me.[2]— Respondeu-lhe a recepcionista, e imediatamente saiu de atrás do balcão e acompanhou a ambos a atreves de longos corredores. —Il signore vi accompagnerà dá qui.[3] —disse-lhes para depois retirar-se.

— É você James Potter? —Perguntou-lhe o homem, e o jovem assentiu. —Acompanhem-me por aqui. Compreenderão que devido ao que lhe passou a seu pai que não podemos nos dar o luxo de permitir a entrada a qualquer pessoa.

—Não se preocupe. Sei perfeitamente quais são os procedimentos. —disse com seriedade.

A professora McGonagall viu a interação entre ambos, mas não gostou que levasse a de o garoto do braço como se o arrastasse.

—Desculpe, mas gostaria que soltasse a James. —disse da mulher, mostrando sua inconformidade com o assunto.

— Como?

—Não se preocupe. —disse James, ao notar a incerteza do homem. — Professora, há algo que você não sabe, e acho que a estas alturas é melhor que o saiba.

Quando a diretora McGonagall soube o que ocultava James Potter, não pôde fazer mais que se surpreender, era incrível o que lhe dizia o garoto, e claro, aí estava a resposta à dúvida sobre se o garoto era um Squid ou não. Nunca lhe tivesse imaginado. Olhando ao garoto a simples vista, não tinha maiores problemas, mas isto a deixava completamente perplexa.

— Por que não me disse antes, James? Pôde ter sido perigoso para ti o estar no colégio com tão poucas seguranças.

—Por isso mesmo. —disse caminhando junto à mulher, que ia tomada de seu braço, enquanto o homem que antes ia junto a James, ia adiante deles, lhes dando um mínimo de intimidem para que falassem. —Sempre tenho sido assim, não quero ser de outra maneira, não quero que a gente me trate de maneira diferente.

—Já vejo. —disse pasmada. — És um menino admirável, James. —disse-lhe com um sorriso que o garoto não viu.

—Obrigado, professora.

Seguiram caminhando por longo momento, até que chegaram à habitação onde um par de Aurores italianos esperavam de pé junto à entrada.

Quando James entrou à habitação, o aroma lhe chegou inesperadamente, essa mescla entre poções e medicina muggle era inconfundível.

—Papai. —disse com dor.

A professora acercou-se com James à única cama que tinha na imensa habitação. Nela jazia Harry Potter, mas não o jovem ao que viu partir de Hogwarts, senão a um homem aposto, jovem, mas maduro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e no criado-mudo que estava a seu lado, se encontravam os eternos óculos do homem, junto a um inservível copo de água, que só estava aí para ocupar espaço em alvo.

James chegou ao lado da cama e tomou com cuidado a mão de seu pai.

—Papai, tem que voltar. Não pode me deixar sozinho. Sabe tudo o que te preciso, agora mais que nunca. —se acercou um pouco mais, como se o fizesse para que ninguém mais lhe escutasse. — Conheci-o, papai. É tal e como o disse, —disse apertando os lábios. —não o quero cerca de nós, por isso tem que voltar, senão…

A angústia no garoto era tal que a diretora se acercou e o ajudou a se incorporar.

—Não podemo estar muito tempo, James. —disse a mulher, antes de pôr em sua mão um lenço, para que se limpasse uma lagrimas que saíram e agora banhavam suas bochechas.

—O feito de menos, diretora. —disse-lhe quando sentiu que a mulher o tratava de afastar ainda mas.

—Imaginou-o, James, mas não é bom que permaneça aqui, tenho que te proteger enquanto teu pai esta em coma.

—Então não permita que esse homem se acerque a mim. —disse quando saíram da habitação. Não quis despedir de seu pai, era como o afastar dele, e isso não estava disposto ao fazer.

—James. —chamou-lhe um tanto afetada, enquanto afastavam-se pelo corredor. —, não sei que é o que Harry te pôde ter dito de Severus, mas estou segura que se o tratasses…

—Não o farei, professora. —disse cortante. — Não trairei a meu pai de jeito nenhum, e se chegasse a passar de alguma maneira, sei que meu pai não o aprovaria.

A diretora não disse nada mais. Não entendia por que Harry poderia ter feito tudo isso, mas estava segura que o homem se recuperaria, se poria bem, e ela estaria ali para esse momento, e se inteirar o por que do ódio de James Potter para Severus Snape.

**Nota!**

[1] Bons dias, Senhorita, sou James Potter, gostaria que me levassem a de a habitação onde está meu pai, Harry Potter.

[2] Em seguida, jovem, acompanhem-me.

[3] O cavaleiro os acompanhará desde aqui.


	4. Artimanhas

Severus não deixaria que sua vida se visse transtrocada. Nunca, se nem em seus anos como comensal, alguém se atreveu a descomponde-los, James Potter não teria essa faculdade.

Algo que sim tinha que admitir Severus é que era um homem que detestava a ignorância, não podia se permitir um momento de fraqueza, não podia estar frente a alguém e não saber nada dessa pessoa. Como enfrentar a um inimigo se não se tinham as armas para o derrotar? Devia averiguar que é isso que lhe molestava sobre o garoto, por que não podia passar desapercebido. Por que nesses dois meses, James Potter estava metido em sua cabeça.

— Posso saber que é isso urgente que precisa? —Perguntou-lhe o homem que estava em seu despacho e que se passeava de um lugar ao outro.

—Bom dia a ti também, Lucius. —lhe disse fechando a porta depois de si, para depois caminhar a para sua mesa e se deixar cair em seu assento. — Toma assento —disse-lhe tomando um pergaminho e escrevendo nele.

— E isto é? —Perguntou-lhe vendo o nome no pergaminho. —Não sabia que me queria contratar de sicário.

—Deixa de falar estupidezes, Lucius. —disse com tom sério. — Quero saber tudo. Quando nasceu, que tipo de sangue, sua primeira palavra… todos os malditos dados que possas conseguir dele.

—Pois puseste-me as coisas muito fáceis, amigo meu. —disse se guardando o pergaminho entre suas roupas. —, pois resulta que outra pessoa também me pediu averiguar exatamente o mesmo, mas duvido muito que seja para os mesmos propósitos.

— Ah sim? —perguntou-lhe curioso — Posso saber de quem trata-se?

—Por suposto. —disse quase com regozijo. — Teu mais jovem afilhado. Scorpius.

— E ele para que se supõe que quer esses dados?

—Segundo sei são para seu primo, o tal Louis.

— E ele para que os quer?

— E precisa perguntá-lo? —Lhe increpo divertido. —O garoto chama a atenção de muitos, e claro, os Weasley não seriam alheios aos "encantos" do garoto.

— Encantos? —Disse levantando uma sobrancelha. —O garoto em questão não luze melhor que seu pai a sua idade.

—Diz você mesmo, Severus. Harry Potter era todo menos um aberração, o que não o notasse, não significa que os demais não o notassem. Não teria esse filho de não ser pelo interesse de alguém nele.

— Perdão? —Disse atarantando-se com o copo de licor que estava tomando. —Soa como se te interessasse.

—O fiz, em seu tempo.

—Era um menino

—Pela idade aparente de James Potter, era ainda um menino quando foi pai, pelo que muito santo não era.

A Severus encheram-se lhe a cabeça de ideia nada normais, sobre Potter, mas seus pensamentos estavam embotados. Sentia como se tivesse que recordar algo, como se tivesse que ter algo presente, mas não era assim.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ …

James passeava-se de um lado ao outro no escritório da diretora, não era bom todo o que estava passando.

—James, faz favor, tem que ter paciência.

—Meu pai desapareceu, diretora —disse com os dentes apertados. — Como me pode pedir que esteja tranquilo, se a única pessoa que tenho desapareceu?

—Entendo que esteja afligido…

— Afligido?! —Gritou furioso.

— Que sucede aqui? —Perguntou uma voz desde a porta.

—Oh, Severus, que bom que tem chegado. —disse a diretora.

— Chamou-o a ele? —Perguntou o adolescente, apontando à porta. —Pedi-lhe que ele não tivesse nada que ver com o que nos passa.

—James…

— Que lhe passa agora ao senhorito Potter? —Perguntou Severus, enquanto começava a caminhar ao redor do jovem, que apertando a mandíbula se mantinha quieto em seu lugar. — Algo lhe esta molestando? Ou Seu santo pai não esta aqui para defender deste monstro?

—Basta. —disse a diretora, chegando a onde se encontravam ambos. Sem importar-lhe que o garoto quisesse parecer forte ante Severus, o abraçou contra seu corpo. —Harry desapareceu do hospital mágico no que se encontrava. Foi sequestrado, e em sua cama repousava um papel no que pediam a James para resgatar a Harry.

Severus sentia-se pela primeira vez como o bastardo sem coração que todo mundo cria. Ainda assim não disse nada, nem exteriorizou sua frustração. Maldito Potter e seu descendência que o fazia sentir débil.

— Para que me precisa, Minerva? —Perguntou-lhe, sem apartar a mirada do garoto que se encontrava refugiado entre os braços da mulher.

—Requeiro de sua ajuda, Severus. Sei que conta com os meios para averiguar sobre quem se levaram a Harry.

—Não sei se possa te ajudar, Minerva, mas tratarei de averiguá-lo. —disse saindo do escritório. Não estava a gosto vendo como o altaneiro menino se derrubava em braços da diretora.

Severus chegou a seu despacho, sem tomar em conta a ninguém que passar a seu lado, nem sequer quando Scorpius lhe saudou. Deixou sua túnica negra sobre o sofá que se encontrava em frente à lareira e tomando um punhado de pó flu gritou a direção da mansão Malfoy.

— Severus? —Perguntou Ginny, a esposa de Draco quando o viu chegar à sala onde se encontrava bebendo um chá com Narcisa.

—Damas. —saudou com um assentamento de cabeça. — Preciso a Lucius.

—Encontra-se no despacho com Draco. —informou-lhe a esposa do patriarca — Sucede algo mau, Severus?

—Preciso de nossos antigos contatos. —disse com tom cúmplice, e a mulher não lhe disse nada mais, só assentiu e viu como se afastava.

Severus conhecia a mansão Malfoy como a palma de sua mão. Tinha estado neste lugar grande parte de sua vida. Viu crescer a Draco nesta casa, ao igual que o fez depois com Scorpius. Pese a todo o que passou no passado, os Malfoy sempre foram seu grande apoio.

— Padrinho? —Perguntou Draco ao ver ao homem na entrada.

—Preciso fazer umas averiguações. —disse tomando assento ao lado do menor, lugar que lhe mesmo Lucius lhe tinha indicado.

— Que é o que precisa?

—Harry Potter desapareceu.

—Isso passou faz anos, padrinho. —disse Draco, enquanto revisava uns documentos que estavam em suas mãos.

—Refiro-me a que foi sacado do lugar onde estava.

—Pai, explica-me faz favor. —disse-lhe o loiro, ao que parece Severus pensava que ele estava inteirado de tudo.

— Recorda que tenho estado averiguando este ultimo tempo?

—Sim, sobre um tal James.

—Bem, pois o nome do garoto é James Potter.

—O filho de Harry Potter. —disse o menor com entendimento.

—Potter era Auror na Itália, foi atacado por supostos comensais refugiados no lugar, que buscavam vingança… mas algo me diz que as coisas não são assim.

— Por que? —Perguntou Severus.

— Diz que desapareceu, verdade?

—Sim.

— Por que o sequestrar, se já o tinham atacado no ponto do deixar em coma? Não tivesse sido mais útil o matar de uma vez?

—Entendo seu ponto, pai —disse o loiro, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. — Mas então por que?

—Imagino que a resposta esta nestes papéis. —disse movendo em frente à cara dos outros dois.

— E isso seria? —Apressou Severus.

— Sabia que James Potter é filho natural de Harry Potter? —Comentou-lhes deleitando com a mirada impactada de Draco e Severus.


	5. Revelação

— Como?

—Harry Potter deu a luz a James dia 12 de dezembro do 2007. Sete meses após que desaparecesse. Instalou-se em San Remo, Itália, e aí escondeu-se durante o tempo em que se levou a cabo sua gravidez. Ao que parece não teve contato com ninguém lá. Comprou uma casa na qual se instalou com seu filho recém nascido, em Trento. Não sei bem como foi, mas para quando James Potter tinha dois anos, Harry Potter já trabalhava como Auror.

—Não entendo. —disse Draco. — Para que se empregar, se contava com sua fortuna?

—Por que sua fortuna não é como a nossa, Draco, conquanto o garoto contava com os meios necessários, esta não seria eterna. Só e com um filho recém nascido, não tinha maiores saídas. Pelo menos uma decente.

—Não acho que o garoto chegasse a se prostituir. —disse Severus.

—É Potter, Severus, se tinha que fazer por seu filho, estou seguro que o tivesse feito. —disse olhando os documentos. — O assunto é que James Potter foi estudado. Fizeram-se-lhe uma grande quantidade de exames mágicos.

— Por que? —Perguntou Severus.

—Dizia-se que o filho de Harry Potter, poderia ser filho de Voldemort.

—Isso é estúpido. —disse Draco — Por que seria assim?

—Segundo pude averiguar, uma enfermeira escutou a Potter dizendo que preferiria que seu filho fosse de Voldemort a que seu verdadeiro pai. Claro, isso é o que se sabe agora, por que nesse tempo, a mulher jurou ter escutado a Potter dizer que seu filho era de Voldemort.

—Ainda não entendo o que quer dizer com que sabe por que sequestraram a Potter.

—Por que os seguidores do Lord devem pensar que efetivamente James Potter, é o descendente do senhor escuro.

—Isso explicaria a nota. —disse Severus, pensando em todo o que tinha escutado. — Na cama onde se encontrava Potter, só ficou uma nota que dizia que entregassem a seu filho a mudança dele.

—Pois aí tens tua resposta. —disse o loiro, apoiando-se tranquilo contra o respaldo de seu assento. —, mas tenho os dados que me pediu, Severus.

—Não me interessam neste momento.

—Pois eu acho que serão de muita ajuda. —disse com voz misteriosa. — Sabia que James Potter é cego?

Severus congelou-se em seu lugar, tratando de entender as palavras do loiro.

—Isso é impossível, Lucius. O garoto percorre todo o colégio, incluindo os terrenos anexos.

—Pois então é o melhor ator que existe, por que evitou o que você descobrisse algo tão à vista —disse com tom zombador.

—Isto tem que ser mentira —disse o homem — Como então…? —Disse soltando o ar —É um squid. —afirmou

—Isso não saberia o dizer. Potter não declarou nunca se seu filho era ou não um squid, mas o tendo a ele como pai…

—Sim, pode ser. —disse Severus, sem tomar muito em conta as palavras do loiro.

… \\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

James estava em sua habitação, deitado ao longo da cama, sem deixar de pensar em seu pai, quando sentiu que golpeavam à porta. Levantou-se com parcimônia. Abriu a porta e ficou parado na entrada, ninguém disse nada, foi fechar a porta, pensando que se tinham marchado, quando a porta foi detida. Assustou-se, mas não podia perguntar de quem se tratava, ficaria em evidência se o fazia.

Sentiu como era tomado do braço e o faziam retroceder, estava assustado e olhava a onde se supõe que tinha que estar seu captor. Seriam os mesmos que se tinham levado a seu pai?

Foi empurrado contra a cama e caiu ao longo. Estava aterrorizado.

— Quando se supõe que o senhorito Potter me ia dizer que não podia ver?

James ficou congelado em seu lugar. A última pessoa que esperava que descobrisse sobre seu segredo agora o sabia.

— Quem lhe disse?

—Isso não importa.

—Pois a mim se importa-me, por que se meteu em minha vida. —disse enojado, se pondo de pé.

—Estou ao outro lado, fedelho. —estava desfrutando um pouco a situação. Sentia-se ferido em seu orgulho próprio, ao dar-se conta de que foi enganado pelo garoto por cerca de dois meses. — Tinha que averiguar sobre teu pai, para saber quem lhe levou, e foi quando me inteirei de teu problema.

James sentiu-se desfalecer Também lhe teriam informado do outro?

— Que mais lhe disseram?

— Que mais teriam que me dizer? —Perguntou-lhe acercando ao garoto e sustentando do braço. — Que mais me estas ocultando, Potter?

—Você não se importa. —disse soltando-se com raiva.

—Quero saber se é um mago, ou terei que proteger a um squid.

— Tanto lhe molestaria? —Perguntou zombador.

—Certamente seria mais fácil de tratar, se não se comportasse deste modo.

— E segundo você como me comporto? —Perguntou-lhe cruzando-se de braços. —Você não sabe nada de mim.

—Nem pretendo saber bem mais, mas tenho que saber o básico, por se me encontro em algum dia com que estas me apontando com uma varinha.

—Meu pai não me permite utilizar varinhas. —disse enojado — Que classe de pessoa acha que é meu pai? Não lhe entregaria uma varinha a um cego.

—Ele não tinha a melhor vista do mundo. Não entendo como não equivocou seu objetivo na batalha final. —lhe desafiou.

—Meu pai sabia muito bem o que fazia. Manipularam-no o suficiente para que o fizesse.

—A aeu pai ninguém o pressionou para que fizesse algo.

— Está seguro, professor? —Perguntou-lhe inesperadamente. — Crê você que é normal o que um garoto se enfrente a um monstro com só onze anos?

—Isso não é…

—Sim foi. —disse molesto. — Claro, tratavam-no como um herói, mas ninguém se preocupou para valer por ele. Inclusive agora, estou seguro que meu pai segue pensando que o que fizeram esta bem. Eu não.

— Se ele é o principal afetado e não o vê assim, por que teria de fazer você?

—Por que o amo. —disse com decisão, acercando à fonte de voz. — Quem mais poderia dizer isso, professor? Quem mais poderia ver por seu bem-estar se não sou eu?

—Isso soou obsessivo.

—Mas é meu pai. A única família que tenho e agora não está aqui para me apoiar, como você mesmo disse. —lhe mencionou com reproche.

— Sabe por que os sequestradores te queriam a ti?

—Não. —disse volteando-se e regressando sobre seus passos, para sentar na orla da cama. — Isso também averiguou?

—Provavelmente. —disse vendo pela janela que dava ao campo de quidditch, por um momento, sentiu lastima pelo garoto, se visse, quiçá apreciaria o jogo ao igual que seu pai. —Segundo soube, foste muito examinado ao momento de nascer.

—Assim é —disse o garoto —, achavam que era filho de Voldemort.

—Pois essa é quiçá a razão pela que teu pai foi sequestrado.

—Não entendo.

—Não me estranha. —disse ao ver como as sobrancelhas do garoto se juntavam sobre os óculos de sol que ainda utilizava. — O mais provável é que os que sequestraram a teu pai, ainda achem que você é o filho do senhor escuro e te querem fazer ascender ao poder para fazer do mundo mágico.

—Algo completamente absurdo se tomamos em conta que os exames de DNA arrojaram que não o era.

—Isso significa que tens mais família. —disse Severus, chegando à parte que queria averiguar.

— Que é o que quer dizer com isso?

—Se fez sê-te uma prova, é por que teu pai, e você seguramente, sabem quem é teu outro pai.

—Sabemo-lo, mas isso você não o saberá, nem agora nem nunca. —disse cortante.

—Pode combinar-te com seu pai enquanto Potter este desaparecido, mas prefere ficar-te aqui no colégio onde não tem os melhores cuidados.

—Não preciso nada mais. —disse com voz dura. — Se meu pai deixou-me aqui, é por que assim o quis. Eu não sou quem para o contradizer.

Severus dirigiu-se à saída com passo pressuroso.

—Averiguarei todo o que me ocultas, James Potter. —lhe advertiu antes de sair da habitação.

—Oxala que não o faça, senhor. Não gostará o que encontrará. —se disse para si mesmo, antes de se deixar cair a de a cama esgotado.

**Continuará….**


	6. Relembrando

Severus retorcia-se em sua cama, suava frio e os músculos tinha-os completamente agarrotados. Não era consente de seu redor.

_Potter estava parado em frente a ele, era o mesmo menino que deixou Hogwarts faz anos, sem dar alguma explicação. Via-o sorrir e dar volta por seu despacho, quase saltando. Via-se feliz, mas Severus não entendia por que o fedelho se tomava essa classe de liberdades._

_Então Potter parou e acercou-se a ele, e lhe tomou uma das mãos e a pôs em seu ventre._

—  _Não te parece maravilhoso? —Perguntava-lhe com lagrimas nos olhos. —Vou ter um bebê —confessou-lhe feliz._

_Severus não entendia nada, mas de repente viu a alguém atrás de Potter, alguém que não conhecia e o via apontar ao garoto com uma varinha._

_Logo tudo se voltou negro._

Severus incorporou-se em sua cama, dando-se conta de que tudo se tratava de um sonho. Nada em sua cabeça era claro. Só que tudo isto o tinha mau.

Chegou até o banheiro e lavou-se a cara para despejar-se. Estava completamente empapado em suor, pelo que preferiu se dar uma ducha quente, isso o ajudaria com a dor no corpo que sentia nesse momento.

A água caía sobre seu corpo nu e ele só deixava que esta corresse.

Por que tinha sonhado com Potter? Por que com Potter esperando um bebê?

Ele não tinha visto ao garoto grávido, nunca tinha visto a um homem grávido, de fato. Não lhe interessava no mais mínimo, mas então por que?

A última conversa com James Potter chegou a sua cabeça, onde o garoto lhe dizia que ele sim sabia quem era seu pai, mas que não lhe diria. Por que não lhe dizer? Talvez realmente o garoto era filho do Lord e Potter lhe tinha conseguido para que os resultados saíssem negativos?

Então recordou que o garoto nunca esteve em poder do Lord tanto tempo como para que este tivesse abusado dele.

Algum comensal?

Não, Potter nunca mostrou sinais de ter passado por algo parecido.

Então outra pergunta abordou-o. Qual era o grande mistério com o pai do garoto que até os comensais estavam atrás dele?

Devia seguir averiguando, por que seguramente nessa investigação daria com Potter e por fim teria que deixar de pensar nesse fedelho mau educado que agora se dedicava ao ignorar. Pelo menos desde faz em um mês, que foi quando tiveram sua ultima conversa.

Ainda não podia achar que tivesse passado tanto tempo. Em um mês e nenhum sinal de Potter ou de seus captores.

… -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em uma fria casa no extremo mais apartado da Sibéria, um homem esfregava-se as mãos para contornar o frio destas. O vapor saía de sua boca e misturava-se com a fumaça do cigarro de seu colega, que a seu lado fazia guarda na porta da casa na que estava apoiado.

— Acha que ele chegue cedo? —perguntou-lhe o que se esfregava ainda as mãos, ao tempo em que soprava seu fôlego morno entre estas.

—Com esse tipo tudo pode passar. Desde que esta averiguando onde se encontra o fedelho…

—Não acho que seja correto que o chame desse modo. Sim resulta ser filho de nosso senhor.

—Eu sigo aqui só por que posso ter a vingança que quero, por que duvido muito que o fedelho seja filho do Lord. Não entendo como podem creem nas palavras desse sujeito.

—Segundo ele, tem provas que o ratificam.

— Como quais? As provas de DNA que saíram negativas? Ou quiçá algum vinculo mágico?

—Isso é coisa dele, não se como o fez para as conseguir.

—Fácil, são falsas, nenhuma dessas provas são verdadeiras.

— Como esta tão seguro?

—Só eu sei. —disse com tom misterioso, enquanto voltava a levar o cigarro a seus lábios e lhe dava uma calada.

…-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

_Harry passeava-se por sua habitação em Hogwarts, estava feliz, esperava um bebê e queria contar-lhe a todo mundo, mas primeiro tinha que lhe contar a ele, por que tinha estado aí para ele, sempre o ajudando e o protegendo, sempre lhe dando tudo o que queria, sempre dando sua vida por ele. Devia-lhe tudo, e claro, também o bebê que levava em suas entranhas._

Harry em uma cama gelada, relembrava sua vida no meio de seu coma mágico. Tinha acordado faz meses, mas alguém se estava encarregando de manter em estado inerte.

Tinha que se libertar, como ele tinha feito as duas vezes anteriores, mas essas ocasiões o tinham descoberto, lhe disseram que trariam a seu filho e isso não podia o permitir. James era seu todo e se alguém se atrevia a lhe pôr só um dedo em cima, conheceria a fúria de Harry Potter.

… -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus chegou novamente à mansão Malfoy, sabia que estava se metendo em camisa de onze varas com isto, mas tinha que averiguá-lo.

Lucius olhava ao homem que estava em frente a ele, tratando de entender por que Severus, de um momento ao outro, se tinha voltado tão obsessivo.

—Deixa-me ver se entendi. —disse Lucius, enquanto servia-se um baseio de Fire Whisky e preparava-lhe um a seu colega. — Queres que averigue novamente o fedelho de Potter. Que averigue especificamente quem é seu outro pai e onde se encontra.

—Assim é. —disse recebendo o copo entre suas frias mãos, movendo o conteúdo de um lado ao outro dantes de lhe o levar aos lábios. — Não vejo a parte que não entende.

—A parte na que viraste toda sua atenção a um fedelho que é filho de quem jura e perjura odiar, tanto como ao avô deste.

—Não estou interessado em saber a vida do fedelho, senão de me desfazer dele o mais rápido possível.

— Então que? Pretende ir e arrojar ao rapaz cego a quiçá que homem para que se encarregue dele?

—Não lhe vejo o raro.

—Eu sim, mas em ti, Severus. —disse com ar afligido, enquanto olhava a lareira. — Sei que algo passou no passado, que te fez mudar rotundamente. Antes não tivesse deixado a um garoto assim de desvalido em mãos de um desconhecido.

—Não tenho mudado.

—Agora não, mas sim por um tempo —disse agora sentando em seu cadeirão de moldura de ouro favorito. —, teve um tempo, após a guerra, que te vias radiante, feliz diria eu, mas logo toda mudança, voltaste a ser a mesma pessoa que estava aos serviços do Lord.

—Nunca estive verdadeiramente a seus serviços.

—Mas sim tiveste uma mudança. —disse olhando ao homem à cara — Que foi o que te fez mudar e depois voltar a ser como eras antes?

—Esta desvariando. —disse-lhe pondo-se de pé, incomodo pelo interrogatório de Lucius.

—Não sei, Severus. Eu diria que nem você se deste conta, mas vemos outros que sim o notamos, e que nos demos conta que foi antes de que Potter desaparecesse.

—Quer dizer que sua partida provocou a mudança.

—Não —disse com seriedade —, mas bem diria que sua partida se produziu justo após que mudasse, se é que não foi nesse mesmo momento.

Severus ficou olhando ao fogo, tratando de recordar como era antes de que Harry Potter desaparecesse. Não o encontrou.

**Continuará…**


	7. O Acidente

Severus dava voltas de um lado ao outro, esperando que Lucius chegasse com a informação que lhe tinha pedido. Não podia achar que as coisas se tivessem voltado assim.

—Senhor Snape —chamou-lhe um doutor a seu lado. — Chegou a pessoa que espera?

—Ainda não. —disse de má vontade.

—Deve entender, senhor Snape, que a transfusão de sangue é urgente.

—Se fossem mais eficientes não teríamos que estar passando por isto.

—Não é coisa de eficiência, senhor. O jovem tem sobre se um feitiço de proteção sumamente poderoso, não podemos lhe sacar sangue para fazer as provas. Além de muitos outros feitiços que não podemos lhe praticar. Não entendo qual é a finalidade de sobre proteger tanto a identidade do garoto.

Severus não lhe pôs mais atenção, não queria seguir escutando ao mentecato esse que não era capaz de ajudar a Potter.

Ainda não podia entender o idiota que tinham sido Louis Weasley e Scorpius. Entendia que os garotos quisessem fazer um bem. Desde que inteiraram-se, de sua própria boca (o que acarretou que James lhe recriminara por isso), que o garoto era cego, se tinham esmerado em lhe mostrar "o bom da vida" (em palavras do mesmo Scorpius).

Adentro de uma habitação, ligado com maquinas que lhe monitoravam, James se encontrava em uma cama, esperando por ser atendido. Seus olhos moviam-se inquietas, enquanto sonhava com tudo ou que tinha passado.

James estava em sua habitação. Ainda não sabiam nada de seu pai e isso o tinha frustrado, não queria saber de nada nem de ninguém, a não ser que lhe trouxessem boas notícias. Coisa que não tinha passe em um mês.

Escutou como golpeavam a porta e com cansaço se levantou a abrir.

—Olá, James. —escutou que lhe saudavam.

— Scorpius? —Perguntou indeciso, o garoto não tinha ido a sua habitação nunca — Que faz aqui?

— Deixas-nos passar?

— Quem?

—Eu também estou aqui, Jimmy —disse uma voz quase em seu ouvido, lhe provocando um sobre salto.

—Não faça isso, Louis. —disse pondo uma mão em seu ouvido.

—Sinto muito. —disse soltando uma risadinha.

—Passem. —disse soltando o ar e caminhando para um dos dois cadeirões que tinham no lugar.

— Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

—Já a fizeste, Scorpius.

—Sim, verdadeiro. —disse sentando a seu lado — Como lhe faz para te passear por todos lados e não chocar com nada?

—Nunca ando realmente só, Scorpius. A diretora normalmente leva-me a seu escritório, e quando quero sair aos terrenos circundante, Hagrid me acompanha.

—Mas aqui na habitação…

—Sou cego, não estúpido, Louis. —disse sorrindo —, não se como o explicar, mas sinto quando estou bem perto de algum móvel ou se há algum objeto mágico cerca de mim. É como… um sexto sentido, creio.

—Isso é interessante. —disse Louis, se sentando a seu outro lado.

—Agora esta passando tua mão em frente a minha cara. —disse divertido.

— E isso o soubeste…?

—Por que sua mão cheira a madeira. O aroma da madeira de tua varinha.

—Wow. —exclamou o garoto, ante a precisão de suas palavras.

Ficaram por um bom momento calados, até que o maior voltou a falar.

— Jimmy, tens voado alguma vez em vassoura?

—Sim, mas só com meu papai.

— Gostarias de voar conosco?

—Não sei se seja muito prudente o fazer. —disse nervoso.

— Por que não? —Disse Scorpius —Parece-me que Louis deu uma muito boa ideia. —disse se pondo de pé.

—Não, esperem garotos. —disse ao sentir como era tomado de ambos braços e o faziam caminhar para a porta.

—Nada disso. —disse Scorpius a seu lado. — Escadas. —anunciou enquanto começavam a descer por uma pequena escalinata. —Será divertido. —disse quase com emissão.

—Não é boa ideia, para valer, garotos.

—Acalma, Jimmy —disse o maior —, só será uma voltinha.

—Mas e se…

—Nada de birras —disse Scorpius —, prometemos que te cuidaremos muito.

—Sim, ademais não te montasse sozinho em uma vassoura.

—Imaginava-o. —disse soltando o ar com resignação. Ao que parece não sacava nada com lhe dizer que não a estes garotos, por que eles pareciam fazer as coisas com liberdade.

Chegaram ao campo de quidditch, e depois de muito discutir entre ambos primos quem se levaria a James, Louis saiu ganhando com seu discurso que era o maior dos três e que lhe correspondia cuidar a ele do garoto.

James estava aterrorizado e sujeitou-se com força da vassoura em instar a subir. Sentiu como Louis se sentada atrás dele e passava uma mão por sua cintura, apertando contra o corpo do outro. Recém aí pôde dar-se conta de que Louis poderia ser mais alto que ele, e que tinha um corpo algo fornido.

— Pronto?

—Não.

—Bem. —disse rindo e se elevou.

Estiveram voando por longo momento. James sentia-se livre. Era como se nada ao redor existisse, mas desta vez, não pela escuridão, se não que nada de nada. Não tinha nada a seus pés, nem sobre sua cabeça, a nenhum lado. Era liberador.

— Como o leva? —Perguntou Scorpius, que em nenhum momento se tinha apartado deles.

—Bem —disse totalmente relaxado.

—Em meus braços sempre te sentirá assim —lhe sussurrou Louis.

—Deixa-o, pervertido —caçoou-lhe Scorpius, mas notava-se algo molesto.

— Por que, zeloso? —Perguntou Louis, afiançando mais seu braço na cintura de James.

—Pode ser.

—Garotos, basta —pediu James, incomodo pelo curso que estava levando a conversa.

—Não se preocupe, Jimmy —disse Louis com voz rouca —aqui, meu primo e eu, só estamos expondo um ponto muito importante.

—E é, de fato —disse Scorpius, acercando-se um pouco mais a eles e pondo uma mão na bochecha do garoto. — É muito lindo, James.

—Sim, muito —disse Louis.

—Não quero seguir escutando —disse incomodo. — Quero regressar a minha habitação, agora —exigiu.

—Espera, Jimmy…

—Disse que agora.

Em um movimento mau executado por parte de James, a vassoura foi-se para adiante. James, que tinha tirado a mão de Louis que estava em sua cintura, se refalo para adiante e só escutou o grito dos garotos que lhe chamavam. Estava caindo estrondosamente e a sua mente veio seu papai, sorrindo-lhe, dizendo que tudo estaria bem. James sabia que se esta não se salvava. Foi quando sentiu que chocava com os ramos dos arvores, estavam amortecendo sua queda, mas uma dor insuportável lhe atravessou o braço e calou inesperadamente no chão.

— James!

— Jimmy!

—Dói-me. —disse agarrando-se o braço e sentindo-o úmido. — Estou sangrando.

—Calma, estará bem. —lhe disse Scorpius.

— Vá por ajuda, Scorp! —escutou o ruído das folhas ao ser calcadas ao correr por sobre estas. —Calma, chiquito.

—Não sou chiquito —disse mal, lhe doía tudo e sentia muito frio.

—Aparta-te, Weasley.

—Snape. —disse mal James, sentindo como era elevado em braços.

—Silêncio. —exigiu o maior, apressando o passo. —tudo estará bem.

—Papai…

—Tudo estará bem.

James perdeu o conhecimento após isso.

Severus viu como Lucius se acercava a passo apressado.

— Encontraste-o? —Perguntou-lhe Severus. — Encontraste a seu pai?

—Fiz-o, mas não gostará.

**Continuará…**


	8. Tratando de lembrar

Severus estava em junto à cama, olhando como James recobrava pouco a pouco a cor. O sangue alheio devolvia-lhe a vida que tinha estado a ponto de perder, gota por gota. Olhava a cada rasgo do garoto, a cada curva de suas bochechas, o cenho, que sempre via franzido em sua presença, agora estava liso e sem o menor sinal de incomodidade.

—Senhor Snape —Severus não se volteou a olhar a quem lhe chamava, mas fez um movimento com a mão para que seguisse —, não é bom que se encontre de pé —disse a enfermeira —tem dado demasiado sangue, e seu filho já esta bem, não será necessário que o vigie.

Severus apertou a mandíbula ante as palavras da mulher, e sentiu quando esta, pedindo uma tímida desculpa, se afastava o deixando sozinho com James.

Com seu filho.

Isto tinha que ter uma muito boa explicação.

— Encontraste-o? —Perguntou-lhe Severus. — Encontraste a seu pai?

—Fiz-o, mas não gostará.

— Então é Voldemort, após tudo?

—Não, de fato é quem menos pensávamos.

—Tanto mistério, Lucius. Quem é? Ron Weasley? Neville Longbottom? Seamus Finnigan? Alguém de Slytherin ou as outras casas?

—Pare, por favor —disse o loiro, passando uma mão pelo cabelo em sinal de peso. — Não sei como te dizer, porque sei que não sabe e não entendo por que.

— Deixa de dar voltas!

— És você!

Severus ficou tenso em seu lugar, sem poder entender ainda as palavras de Lucius.

— Eu que?

—Demônios, Severus, digo-te que é você. Você é o pai biológico de James Potter.

— Isso é estúpido! Como vou ser eu se nunca lhe toquei um cabelo a Potter?!

—Então não sê como o fizeram para que você aparecesse como pai biológico do garoto.

—Os papéis devem ter sido modificados.

—Pois duvido-o muito —disse entregando-lhe as análises de DNA que tinha pedido emprestado.

Severus leu o papel que lhe entregava Lucius, ainda sem dar crédito ao que lia.

**_Resultados: Esta prova foi realizada por um laboratório com acreditação estatal._ **

**_Analisaram-se 16 marcadores genéticos._ **

**_VÃO Interpretação: De acordo com a análise do DNA, o suposto pai Severus Tobias Snape Prince pode ser aprovado como pai biológico do menor, James Potter, porque eles coincidem com os mesmos marcadores genéticos. A probabilidade de parentesco indica-se como segue._ **

**_Índice combinado direto: 51,729._ **

**_Percentagem de Probabilidade: 99.999%_ **

**_Portanto, assumindo a probabilidade a priori de 50%, a probabilidade de paternidade é de 99.99%_ **

**_POSITIVO._ **

O documento seguia, mas as palavras expostas no papel eram tão claras que era impossível negar a verdade, mas então… Como pode ser possível?

—Nunca lhe pus um dedo em cima a Harry Potter —disse Severus, sem deixar de olhar o documento —, a nenhum homem.

— Então explica-me como…

—Senhor Snape —disse o medico que tinha falado com ele —é urgente que a pessoa que iam trazer chegue cedo. Conseguimos sacar do braço direito do garoto, um troço de madeira de quatro polegada e não temos podido aplicar nenhum feitiço de cura nele. Se não chega cedo, o garoto morrerá sangrando.

O tom imperioso que ocupou o medico fez que Lucius que sujeitasse do braço a Severus e o apartasse.

—Pode que você seja seu pai.

—Não o sou. É impossível que o seja.

—Pois os papéis dizem-no Por que Harry Potter falsificaria os papéis de seu filho te pondo a ti como seu pai biológico?

—Para ocultar a verdade.

—Insisto, por que você?

—Não tive sexo com Potter pode o entender? —Disse-lhe apertando os dentes.

—Pois aí adentro há um fedelho a um passo de uma anemia fulminante, garoto que provavelmente seja teu filho, e você se esta questionando aqui fora se te deitaste ou não com seu pai.

—Senhor Snape…

— É você o medico do garoto? —Perguntou Lucius, fazendo a Severus a um lado.

—Assim é —disse o medico, vendo como o homem ao que lhe estava falando ficava a uns metros, a cada vez mais pálido.

—Pois temos um problema. O pai do garoto não esta aqui para nos dizer quem é seu outro pai e não contamos com tempo, mas o mais provável, segundo minhas investigações, é que o senhor Snape seja pai do garoto. Como poderíamos saber se é verdade?

—Se esse é o caso, só teria que se acercar ao paciente, tratar de aplicar um feitiço sanador sobre ele. Se verdadeiramente é o pai biológico, o feitiço de proteção que puseram sobre o menino, não poderá repele-lo.

Lucius girou-se e sustentou a Severus do braço, que parecia estar em estado de choque.

—Tens a maneira de saber se tudo isto é verdade ou não.

—Sei que não o é.

— Então por que não o prova? —Disse-lhe retendo-o. —Vá lá dentro e lança o feitiço em Potter, se não é teu filho, simplesmente não funcionará.

—Bem —disse animado com o desafio —, já veremos como Potter mentiu nesse relatório.

Severus entrou junto ao medico à habitação onde tinham a James. Lucius seguia-os uns passos mais atrás, queria estar presente para quando Severus caísse em conta de que algo muito estranho estava passando.

—Senhor Snape —disse o medico tratante —, só tem que lançar um feitiço qualquer sobre o garoto, sempre e seja sanador.

—Bem —disse se acercando à cama e notando que o garoto tinha uma palidez cadavérica —Episkey —da varinha de Severus saiu uma pequena luz prateada que banhou o corpo do menino por completo.

Lucius, que ainda estava a uns passos, se acercou a onde estava seu amigo e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

—Claramente é seu filho.

Severus não dizia nada. Estava tão impactado com tudo o que estava passando que não era capaz de pôr em ordem suas ideias. Não soube em que momento o levaram a uma cama ou quando enterraram em seu braço uma agulha grossa para lhe extrair sangue. Não escutava a ninguém, só via ao menino que estava a umas camas para além.

James Potter era seu filho e ele nem tinha tocado a seu pai.

—Severus, deve colocar esta agulha no braço de James —disse-lhe Lucius, mostrando-lhe uma agulha igual de grossa que a que lhe tinham posto a ele.

— Eh?

—Severus, sei que é impactante, mas tens que o fazer. A magia que o protege não deixa que ninguém lhe toque, só você pode injeta-lo.

Agora Severus o olhava dormir, sem saber que fazer ou dizer. Que poderia lhe dizer após tudo? Que era seu pai e que nunca o soube? Que era algo tonto o que compartilhassem sangue se nunca se deitou com seu outro pai? Que tudo isto era estúpido?

Então voltou a recordar a Potter dançando feliz a seu lado e dizendo-lhe que estava esperando um bebê. E se não era um estranho sonho? E se alguém os atacou para valer? E se alguém lhe tirou suas lembranças?

Tinha que encontrar a Potter. Era imperioso o que soubesse a verdade de tudo isto.


	9. Parte da Razão

—Dói-me. —queixou-se James, ao sentir como os analgésicos pouco a pouco deixavam de fazer efeito.

—E seguirá assim até que saibamos como quieta-te o feitiço protetor que tens posto em cima.

James reconheceu a voz de seu interlocutor ao primeiro momento.

— Que faz aqui? —Perguntou de má vontade.

—Tenho um par de preguntinhas para ti. —Severus se sentou em uma cadeira que antes estava um pouco mais apartada da cama.

— Que quer saber agora? —Estava realmente farto, doía-lhe todo o corpo e não estava em seus estandartes de bom acordar, e fazer em presença de Severus Snape.

—Quero saber como foi que teu pai te concebeu.

— Contaram-lhe a história da abelhinha e a flor? —Disse com voz irônica.

—Claro, mas uma parte não entendi —disse com o mesmo tom —, a parte em que eu me deitei com teu pai, para procriar-te.

O sorriso retorcido que enfeitava a cara de James se apagou nesse momento. Sentiu como o sangue de todo seu corpo se congelava. Como a transpiração em suas costas se afiançava e lhe provocava calafrios.

— Como se atreve…?

— Como se atrevem vocês a me negar tal informação? —Interrompeu-lhe elevando a voz. Tinha estado disposto a escutar a outra versão das coisas, mas escutar que James se debochava dele, o superou. —Me negaram sua existência…

—Isso não é assim —disse molesto o garoto — Por que meu pai faria algo pelo estilo? Claro, só por ser quem é, se lhe tem que estar buscando para que me conhecesse, Verdade? —Disse com ironia, soltando o cumulo de sensações que tinha adentro —Meu pai sim lhe disse de mim, mas você não se importou.

—Isso é inverossímil. —disse apertando os dentes. — Nunca abandonaria a um filho meu, muito menos se seu pai é um fedelho ainda.

— Agora é um fedelho? —Perguntou prejudicial. —Pois isso não se importou quando lhe atirou.

— Não te vou permitir que me fale assim!

— Que?! Exercerá agora seu papel de pai?! —Gritou-lhe com lhe mesmo tom. —Não me faça rir. O último que fará nesta vida é escutar de mim o que o chame dessa maneira.

—Nunca te imporia o que me chames assim —disse em um tom mais baixo, mas não por isso menos intimidante —, mas quero saber a verdade. Por que não recordo tudo o que passou?

— Que sim eu? Não estou em sua cabeça como para saber que é o que quer ou não saber.

—Se segue nessa pose não poderemos falar como gente civilizada.

— Pois eu não quero que esteja aqui! —Gritou irritado — Afaste-se de mim! Afaste de meu pai e de nossa vida! —Respirava irregularmente e apertava os punhos sobre sua cama. —Como fez faz anos. —disse o olhando fixamente, ainda sem poder o ver.

Severus não disse mais, estava demasiado extasiado pelos olhos de James. Tinha esperado ver os olhos verdes de Lily ou Harry Potter, inclusive imaginou-se que poderiam ter sido negros como os seus, pelo menos essa ideia passou por sua cabeça faz umas horas, enquanto velava seu sono. Nunca se esperou o que essas lindas pestanas emoldurava uns olhos tão bancos, não tinha uma gota de cor nessas janelas. Incrivelmente, esse era a cor mais formosa que pôde ter tido.

Severus pôs-se de pé e afastou-se da cadeira na que estava. Se seguia nessa habitação não sabia que faria.

—Quando encontre a teu pai, poderemos saber o que passou —disse quase em um sussurro, que pelo silêncio que tinha na habitação, era facilmente escutado —, mas te repito, nunca soube de ti, se tivesse sabido…

—O "tivesse" não existe, senhor Snape —disse se acomodando para o outro lado da cama.

Quando James ficou só, pôde por fim chorar.

… \\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

—Tenho o número da habitação em onde têm a seu filho, Potter —disse um homem a seu lado, o torturando em sonhos — Sabe que mais se averiguou? —Disse-lhe sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. —Que Severus Snape lhe salvou a vida, lhe dando seu sangue.

Harry escutou como o maníaco esse se afastava e lhe deixava só novamente. Não podia se sacudir, estava claramente enfeitiçado e não poderia se mover por quiçá quanto tempo, mas ainda assim podia escutar tudo o que lhe diziam, e esperava que só se tratasse de uma mais de suas torturas psicológicas, por que não podia achar que em só três meses, tudo o que tratou de ocultar por quinze anos, se perdesse por um estúpido acidente de vassoura.

… \\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

—Severus, não entendo nada do que esta dizendo. —disse Minerva, tratando de entender por que o homem que sempre viu como um homem culto, educado e dentro de seus cabales, quase se atirava dos cabelos, enquanto dava voltas pela habitação.

—Não posso achar que esse fedelho mimado me tenha ocultado. Claro! Agora sim entendo muitas coisas.

— Coisas como quais? —Perguntou a mulher, vendo que não poderia sacar informação de outra maneira.

—Como o porque o garoto me odeia… coisa que de todas formas não entendo por completo, mas se tomamos em conta que ele acha que eu sim sabia de sua existência, e que ainda assim o desdenhei…

— A quem desdenhaste?

—A James… Me esta escutando? —Perguntou olhando à mulher com uma sobrancelha alçada.

—Faço-o, mas desde faz um bom momento disse-te que não entendo a que vem tudo isto.

—James Potter é meu filho biológico. —declarou, vendo como a mulher se cobria a boca com ambas mãos e tratava de evitar que um gemido saísse por sua boca — Sim, como o ouve. Acabo-me de inteirar que em algum momento de minha vida me deitei com Harry Potter e dessa união chegou ao mundo o fedelho insolente que esta em uma cama de San Mungo com uma ferida no braço, e ao que não posso ajudar por que o idiota de seu pai o sobre protege no ponto de lançar um feitiço sobre ele que não lhe permita a ninguém o tocar —disse com o último fôlego que lhe ficava, antes de cair sobre a cadeira que estava em frente a mesa da mulher.

—O que me conta está fora de toda lógica, Severus —disse após uns minutos que utilizou para analisar a situação. — Quer dizer que Harry esperava a James quando se foi de Hogwarts?

—Assim é. —disse sem tomar muito em conto as palavras da mulher, mais pendente em tratar de recordar algo, mas nada entrava em sua cabeça.

—O que quer dizer que quiçá por isso se foi de Hogwarts.

—Pode ser…

—Severus… Que é o que recorda?

— Nada! —Disse irritado —O último que posso recordar é as classes que lhe dava ao garoto, nada fora do comum… mas…

— Mas?

—Aí algo que me molesta. Faz em uns dias, estando só, recordei a Potter. Dizia-me que estava esperando um bebê. Estava em frente a mim, mas depois alguém o apontou pelas costas. Não vi nada mais após isso.

— Acha que possa ser parte de uma lembrança?

—É o único que posso imaginar por agora.

… -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

—Esta é a habitação —disse o homem —762-779 —disse lendo na porta. Um par de Aurores estavam dormindo graças ao feitiço que lhes tinha lançado.

O homem abriu a porta e pôde ver, pese à escuridão da noite, a silhueta do garoto sobre a cama. Acercou-se com cuidado, apontando-o sempre com sua varinha. O garoto dormia placidamente, seu peito subia e baixava com acalma.

—Tenho-te, James Potter —disse com um sorriso retorcido, enquanto desaparecia com o garoto da habitação.


	10. Um encontro sem interesse

—Acorda, Potter —disseram-lhe enquanto moviam-no de maneira brusca.

Harry moveu-se em sua posição. Todo o corpo lhe doía, três meses de imobilizado deixava dolorido a qualquer um, inclusive ao herói do mundo mágico.

—Demônios…

—Agradece que te permito falar, idiota —disse com voz prepotente —, agora te põe de pé, que tem visita. —disse com debocha.

Harry não sabia que é o que estava passando. De um momento ao outro o acordaram, depois de seu longo tempo em coma mágico induzido. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

—James.

—Exato —disse entre risos — Sabe? Não foi para nada difícil o sacar de San Mungo. Nota-se que não lhe estavam pondo o menor cuidado.

— Que lhe fizeram?

—Nada mau, se controla. —lhe disse atirando contra a cama, pois se tinha posto de pé inesperadamente ante a menção de seu filho — Não entende em que situação se encontra? Você não tem poder contra nós, agora.

—São uns covardes.

—Claro que não —disse com debocha — Não se supõe que isso se lhe diz às pessoas que se escondem?

A porta abriu-se inesperadamente e Harry pôde ver a uma mulher que conhecia desde sua infância, claro que seus rasgos agora eram mais sérios, definidos, e por sobretudo, ainda tinha esse maldito sorriso em sua cara.

—Parkinson —disse com desprezo — Também está metida em tudo isto?

—Obviamente, Potter —disse a mulher, enquanto atirava para atrás seu longo cabelo negro. — Me jogava de menos?

—Nunca em minha vida, cadela.

Harry recebeu um forte golpe na mandíbula, cortesia do robusto homem de cabelos loiros e curtos que lhe acordou.

—Assim não se trata a uma dama, Potter. —disse se fazendo tronar os dedos das demais mãos, em cara ameaça.

—Deixa-o, Brodderni, temos nossos assuntos. —Disse entretida pela situação. — Ainda te pesa que me deitasse com seu amante, Potter? Vejo como rebelas por isso.

—Pode fazer o que se ocorra, desgraçada, mas não te quero cerca de meu filho.

—Deixa-nos sozinhos, Brodderni —exigiu a mulher.

—Pancy…

—Disse-te que me deixasse com ele. Não nos demoraremos demasiado. —disse-lhe acariciando o braço do homem de maneira sensual.

O tipo saiu da habitação e Harry não deixou de ver a essa mulher que tanto dano lhe tinha feito.

— Que quer de meu filho? Sabe perfeitamente que não é filho de Voldemort.

—Pode ser, nunca se sabe, Potter. —disse se olhando as unhas de maneira desinteressada. — Sabe? Estar com ele foi a experiência mais excitante que tenho tido. Senti-lo penetrar-me, acariciar-me os peitos, beijar-me…

— Cala-te, maldita desgraçada!

—Deitei-me com Snape, Potter, e não há nada que possa fazer.

Harry estava que não o esquentava nem o sol. Tinha tanta raiva, tanta ira contida que não podia mais. Lançou-se contra a mulher que sacando sua varinha o imobilizou de imediato.

—Já é hora —disse um homem que entrava à habitação e que viu a Potter retorcer-se no solo — Não pudeste aguentar verdade?

—Sabe que lhe detesto —lhe disse com falsa inocência — Me ajudará a que esse tipo não se de conta?

—Sempre faz o que quer aqui, de qualquer jeito —lhe disse se alçando de ombros e se acercando a Harry para lhe jogar ao ombro. — Agora tem que se apresentar em frente a todos, o garoto já esta acordado.

—Pois vamos. —disse levantando a cara de Harry, que dava contra as costas do outro tipo. — Preparado para ver a seu bastardinho?

Harry não respondeu, não estava em condições depois de receber um bom Crucio. Só sentiu quando era deixado em uma cadeira e depois um Incarcero era aplicado sobre ele. Suas mãos e pernas foram atadas às partes da cadeira que agora era sua nova prisão. Tinha que se libertar, não podia permitir que lhe fizessem algo a seu filho.

—Tragam ao rapaz. —disse a voz de um homem.

Harry ainda estava muito confundido, e dolorido. Escuto que alguém se queixava ao longe, essa voz a conhecia. Seus olhos abriram-se com verve para encontrar ao dono desse gemido.

— James!

—Quieto, Potter —disse-lhe Parkinson quando chegou ao lado da cadeira a onde tinham deixado a James, amarrado ao igual que seu pai.

—Faz favor…

—Não rogue, Potter, não é digno do herói mágico o se pôr a rogar pela vida de seu filho —Lhe disse o loiro que o acordou.

—Ademais, não lhe faríamos nada a nosso senhor.

— Ele não é filho de Voldemort, por Merlin!

—Não minta —lhe disse o homem que o tinha trazido em braços. —Nosso senhor tem descendência, e está em nossas mãos o fazê-lo ascender.

—Parkinson, você sabe que não é ele —disse desesperado, olhando à mulher que se alçava de ombros — Diga a verdade!

—Não tenho a mais remota ideia do que quer dizer.

—Vejamos —disse outro tipo, de cabelo escuro e enredado, enquanto acercava-se a James —, se fosse nosso senhor, nenhum um feitiço nosso lhe danaria.

— Pare! —Gritou Harry ao ver como apontavam ao garoto que estava apertando os punhos — Não lhe façam nada!

— Que merda não entende, Potter? —disse-lhe o loiro agarrando do cabelo e atirando-o para atrás com força.

Harry não viu que passou, mas de um momento ao outro suas sensatas se soltaram, o tipo que o sustentava saía voando e muitos gemidos de diferentes pessoas. Seu coração paralisou-se quando pensou em seu filho, sendo um dos atacados, mas nunca se preparou para o que viu.

James Potter estava de pé, são seu rosto pétreo e apontando a destra e sinistra. Usando magia como um experiente. Não distinguia entre homem ou mulher, só se dedicou a reduzir aos captores e depois apontar à porta para rebenta-la.

Um importante numero de Aurores entraram nesse momento, apresando aos sequestradores e desaparecendo com eles um por um, deixando sozinhos a pai e filho.

Harry foi-se contra uma parede e negava com a cabeça.

—Você… você não é meu filho.

—Excelente dedução, Potter.

Harry nunca dantes sentiu tanta dor como nesse momento. Só tinha uma pessoa que podia dizer seu apelido com tanto desprezo.

—Snape.


	11. Surpresa

Harry estava molesto, não, estava furioso. Como se atrevia esse cretino a usar a imagem de seu filho? Claro, fazer para resgatá-lo, mas ele não lhe tinha pedido! Bastante já tinha com saber que seu filho tinha tido que estar com ele, que teve um acidente e que por desgraça o tipo se tinha inteirado da identidade de James, coisa que se imaginou que devia ter notado assim que o viu. Que talvez não sabia sacar contas tão precisas como a idade de seu filho e o tempo que tinha passado?

—Temos que falar. —disse Severus.

—Primeiro esperará a não ter a aparência de meu filho, e antes que tudo irei por James. —disse chegando à porta, nem sequer se tinham movido da sala onde os tinham levado os sequestradores.

—Não me parece, Potter —disse se tirando as lentes que seguramente lhe tinha tirado a James —, o feitiço terminará daqui a pouco.

— Tanta confiança de que te sairia com a sua? —Disse cruzando-se de braços. —Como sempre, achando que o mundo se renderá a seus pés.

—Vá, reconheço verdadeiro tom demasiado parecido ao de James.

— Será por que é meu filho, idiota?

—Segundo sei, também é meu filho.

—Nunca… —disse se acercando de maneira alarmantemente rápida até o homem, que já voltava a ser Severus Snape e o sustentou da solapa da roupa que segundos dantes tinha transformado seu dono. Voltava ser o mesmo homem que deixou de ver faz quinze anos. —James é só meu, assim o decidiste faz tempo, assim o assumi quando só era um menino e assim mesmo será até o final de meus tempos.

—Não ponha palavras em minha boca…

— Não faria isso! Você decidiu por todos…

— Deixa de dizer isso! —Sustentou-o dos braços para balançar um pouco — James disse o mesmo! Por que lhe meteste toda essa sarta de mentiras para que me odiasse?!

— Mentiras? —Disse-lhe soltando-se — Segundo você não temos direito a te odiar e te desprezar?

—Não tens direito ao envenenar contra mim.

—Eu decido o que James sabe e o que não, é meu filho…

—Nosso!

—Apostaria minha vida que se te acaba de revolver o estomago ao dizer —lhe disse desafiante e com um sorriso de lado. — Seguramente teu sangue fervia ao inteirar-te de que leva teu sangue.

—Não poderia saber quanto.

Ambos ficaram calados, se olhando com desprezo, com um que não eram capazes de controlar. Harry sabia que tinham que falar, agora era um adulto, não o fedelho que se foi faz anos, agora podia lhe fazer frente a esse desgraçado que tinha parado em frente a ele. Severus, em mudança, queria apertar com suas próprias mãos o pequeno pescoço do homem que o desafiava com a mirada e quando o deixasse inconsciente, poderia meter em sua cabeça e não ter que escutar suas patranhas por muito tempo mais, por que sabia que Potter não se deixaria enfeitiçar à primeira.

—Quero ver a meu filho —disse com voz séria. — Ele é minha única prioridade e não o vejo faz tempo.

—Três meses, quase quatro —disse Severus deixando sair o ar. — Olha, sei que não me creia nada, mas sinto que ambos temos duas versões das coisas. Estive falando com Minerva e cabe a possibilidade de que tenha sido enfeitiçado para não recordar nada que tivesse que ver contigo.

— E essa é sua desculpa?

— Sabia que era igualmente de intratável como o é James?

—Sou seu pai.

Severus negou com a cabeça, tal parecia que tanto pai como filho tinha a mesma mania de jogar veneno e não escutar. Não era assim mesmo ele? Pensou de repente, quando tratava de recordar como era Potter antes de se ir. Nunca lhe tivesse escutado falar com tanta fúria. O tempo tinha-o mudado.

—Está bem —disse resignado —, te levarei com ele e depois, queira ou não, falaremos do que supostamente disse…

—Disse —declarou cortante. —, mas bem, se quer reviver sua miséria, não serei eu quem te evite a moléstia.

Severus sustentou-o do braço com força, sentindo como se queixava pela dor, o que o fez sorrir de lado. Era gratificante vê-lo sofrer, quando se fazia o garoto forte e duro que se mostrou em frente a ele.

Harry sentiu que se voltava toda a bílis ao se aparecer em San Mungo. Já teria tempo para descansar depois, de todos modos vinha recém acordando após tantos meses em suposto coma.

Seguiu a Snape ao longo dos corredores, escutando os múrmuros das pessoas que passavam de longo e que lhe ficavam olhando como se se tratasse de um fantasma. Tantos anos fora do mundo mágico tinham-no levado a converter em uma espécie de lenda. Novamente.

Os magos eram demasiado fanáticos, pensou com pesar.

Quando chegaram a uma habitação vigiada por Aurores, soube que era a de seu filho, de modo que empurrou a Snape para poder entrar, sem lhe importar o que o homem dizia aos que vigiavam a seu filho. Abriu a porta e viu-o, seu coração deteve-se de emoção, sentindo que não o via desde faz anos.

— Papai?

Desde a porta, Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha perguntando-se como James se tinha dado conta que se tratava de Potter se o homem nem sequer tinha falado. Já averiguaria sobre tal impressionante condição.

—Jimmy —chamou-lhe acercando-se à cama e abraçando ao garoto com força —Oh, Merlin bendito —disse-lhe beijando-o por todas as partes de seu infantil rosto. —, meu bebê, não sabe quanto medo tive de que te levassem a ti também.

—Mas não passou, papai, não se preocupe. —lhe disse o abraçando pela cintura. — Joguei-te muito de menos, papito, não sabe quanto.

—Sei-o, filho meu, por que é o mesmo que sentia eu.

Severus bufou ante tal mostra de amor desmedido, se tomar em conta a caibra que sentiu no estomago ao os ver se abraçar com tanto desespero.

—Desculpem que interrompa tão emotivo encontro —disse com desprezo —, mas temos uma conversa pendente.

—Será depois, Snape, agora me encarregarei de meu filho.

—Nosso. —disse com malícia, intencionalmente do que lhe molestava a Harry isso.

—Meu filho, Snape, não tem por que presenciar nossas discussões, por que assumo que a seu cuidado terá tido que tolerar bastante de sua língua acida.

—E não sabe quanto.

—Fora. —disse apontando à porta com um dedo. — Não te quero cerca dele.

—Pois é bastante difícil que o faça, Potter —disse sacando um documento de seu túnica. — Resulta que conto com muito bons contatos, e graças a um interessante documento de DNA que encontramos, e com o qual pudemos lhe salvar a vida a James, me ajudaram com outro assuntinho.

Harry lia o papel sem poder crer o que via.

—Não pode se ter atrevido. —disse olhando aos olhos com raiva — Assumiu a paternidade de James.

—Não só isso, segue lendo —disse divertido com toda esta situação.

—Não —disse negando com a cabeça — James Snape Potter.

—Assim é. —disse se acercando e lhe tirando o documento. — Legalmente James é meu filho também e pelo mesmo, tenho os mesmos direitos sobre sua tutela.

Desde a cama James perguntava-se que é o que passaria com seu pai e ele doravante.


	12. Confronto

Severus saiu ao corredor, como todos os dias para tratar de encontrar ao insofrível fedelho que levava se escondendo desde que McGonagall lhe deu asilo no castelo. Tinha decidido que quando James se recuperasse, eles se sentariam a falar de tudo o que passou. Mas, nem bem Potter pôs um pé no castelo, se transformou em uma couraça que nem sequer lhe viu e desapareceu por um dos corredores, arrastando ao recém recuperado rapaz com ele.

Tinha tratado de falar-lhe, mas não resultou, Potter conhecia a maneira de esquiva-lo em qualquer lugar. Conhecia passagens que ele não conhecia. Sabia quando se acercava e por isso mesmo desaparecia, estava seguro que isso se devia à maldita capa de invisibilidade que tinha herdado de James Potter avô.

Se lhe revolvia o estomago a cada vez que recordava que seu único filho tinha o nome desse depreciável homem. De fato, apostaria sua magia por que Harry Potter nomeou assim ao garoto, só por que sabia que se ele se chegava a inteirar em algum momento, lhe causaria tanto desagrado como lhe estava provocando agora.

—Encontrei-te. —disse dando volta por um corredor, justo quando James e seu pai caminhavam em direção às habitações de Gryffindor.

Não tinha podido lhe sacar a Minerva o lugar em onde pai e filho se estavam alojando. A mulher tinha alegado que bastante tinha que assumir Harry, após que se inteirou de que agora o garoto levava seu sobrenome.

Minerva estará de pé, com as mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto Severus sentava-se em frente a ela com os braços cruzados, esperando que a mulher terminasse de ler o documento que agora repousava sobre a mesa.

— Por que o fez isso, Severus? —Perguntou-lhe, depois de digerir a informação.

—Se vou lançar-me a uma missão em que o a qual, tanto Potter como eu podemos morrer, o mínimo é deixar ao garoto protegido.

—Então faz por James —disse soltando um suspiro — Ainda que é nobre de sua parte…

—Não é nobreza, não se confunda. Ninguém dirá que em minha vida deixei um assunto sem resolver.

—Fala como se fosse um tramite.

— E não te parece? —Disse-lhe cruzando um pé sobre o outro. —Nunca conheci ao garoto em sua vida, não sei que gosta, não sei que sonha, nem o que espera do futuro. É um completo desconhecido com o que compartilho um vínculo consanguíneo.

—Que mal soa…

—Mas é verdade. —disse cortante —De modo que agora tenho muitas coisas que arranjar —disse se pondo de pé

— Que fará, Severus? E por favor que não seja seguir interrogando a James. O garoto esta baixo muita pressão.

—Não lhe farei nada —disse com ar desesperado —só tomarei dele um cabelo dele.

— Um cabelo? —Perguntou-lhe duvidosa, e depois voltou-se a pôr de pé — Poção polissuco!

—Assim é — disse quase chegando à saída — Vou encontrar a Potter, e terá que me dar muitas explicações.

—Severus, por favor, não quero que também pressione a Harry.

— Que não o pressione? —Perguntou ao tempo em que se girava com fúria — Como acha que fiquei quando me inteirei que tinha um filho de quinze anos ao que não conhecia? Perdoa-me, Minerva —disse chamando por seu nome —, mas ele tem muito que explicar.

—Só te peço…

—Não, não me peça nada agora. Só pensa em como se sentiria você, se nem sequer recorda o momento de sua concepção. É o que eu sinto.

Severus tinha saído do despacho furioso, e depois tinha ido ao hospital para dispor tudo, mudar a James de habitação e tomar seu lugar, usando a poção que tinha preparado para o propósito.

Agora seguia Harry, que tinha deixado a James em uma habitação perto à de Gryffindor e depois se encaminhou a um banheiro de mulheres, lhe estranhou e ficou escondido depois da entrada. Viu-o sussurrar algo, lhe parecia que ao grifo da pia.

Logo o impensável passou. Os cubículos da pia separaram-se e deixaram uma entrada, pela que Potter se deixou cair. Seguiu-o a prudente distância, mas fez afinal de contas. Era um lugar asqueroso, uma gruta, onde podia habitar quiçá que bicharraco.

— Que faz me seguindo? —Disse-lhe uma voz às costas.

Severus girou-se, não entendendo em que momento Potter se tinha ocultado e lhe tinha esperado a perseguição.

—Evidentemente não quer que te encontre —disse se cruzando de braços — Se esconderá até que se vá?

—Era a ideia, mas aparentemente nada te deterá. —disse passando por seu lado e se encaminhando mais para o interior da cloaca.

Severus não se perguntou a onde iam, nem sequer tinha que o fazer, intuía muito bem em onde estavam e quiçá este lugar lhes daria a privacidade que precisavam para poder falar.

Passaram cerca de vinte minutos, nos que Harry se dedicou a percorrer a estância, ao igual que Severus, tratando de se gravar as entradas, saídas e os diferentes possíveis obstáculos ao tratar de fugir.

— Agora sim este disposto a falar? —Perguntou parando-se em frente ao mais jovem que lhe olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

—Não deveria nem sequer permitir que esteja cerca de mim ou de meu filho.

—Mas como não tenho ideia do que quer dizer, não me fica mais que escutar sua versão das coisas.

— Minha versão? —Perguntou, rindo-se com ironia. — Não o recorda?

—Obviamente não, Potter —disse de má vontade —o ultimo que lembro sobre ti é quando estava em sétimo, te dava classes e nada mas a parte disso, muito menos o que compartilhássemos algo mas que a relação de aluno e professor.

—Então —disse pondo-se a caminhar ao redor de Severus, enquanto parecia analisar as coisas, pondo sua mão em seu queixo. —Tenho que achar que não recorda nada de nada… mmm… já vejo.

—Não faz falta que seja sínico.

— Nem você que me trate como um estúpido! —Disse-lhe empurrando-o pelo frente — É a ultima vez que te digo, Snape, não te volte a acercar a nós!

—É muito tarde, Potter —Disse sustentando do braço com força —Pois me dirá agora mesmo o que passou entre nós no passado, por que não o recordo e como foi que esse menino chegou ao mundo.

Foi então que Severus notou algo. Harry estava branco como um papel e o olhava de uma maneira diferente a como o fazia dantes. Estava tremendo e podia notar como começava a transpirar.

—Você não me odeia —disse abrindo os olhos —, você me tem medo —afirmou, muito seguro de suas palavras — Que foi o que fiz, para que me temesse assim?

Harry abriu os olhos ainda mais. Para valer estava tremendo, e Severus tinha visto seu temor, mas não sabia como o combater.


	13. Razões mais que óbvias

Severus chegou a sua habitação mais abatido do que nunca tinha estado em sua vida.

Nunca lhe poderia perdoar. Agora se podia entender muitas das coisas que passaram, pelo menos a grande maioria, mas a dúvida ainda persistia em sua cabeça.

Por que o fizeram?

Não era coisa de que simplesmente quisessem os atacar, quisessem que o ferisse dessa maneira, devia ter alguma razão, por muito estúpida que fosse, teria que ter algo para poder entender o motivo que levou a quem lhe atacou, para que o manipulasse de tal maneira.

Ainda não se podia sacar da cabeça a onda de lembranças que extraiu da cabeça de Harry. Por que agora era Harry, já não podia lhe dizer Potter com o mesmo desprezo que o fazia antes. Quiçá nunca foi desprezo, mas certamente o que fosse, já não estava aí.

Harry tratava de libertar seu braço do feroz agarre de Severus.

—Solta-me, não tenho nada que temer.

—Pois não te creio —o sujeitou com mais força e o levou a uma das esquinas, onde o fez sentar no solo —, agora mesmo me dirá que foi o que passou.

— E acha que por exigir-me o farei?

—Se não é por bem, será por mal —disse se afastando um pouco e o apontando com sua varinha.

—Não o faça —advertiu, com os olhos dilatados do medo.

—Não me deixa outra opção —viu como punha suas mãos como proteção, cobrindo seu rosto. —Legeremens.

_Harry dava voltas por sua habitação, estava feliz, saltava de um lado para o outro. Severus via-o claramente, tinha que ter dezesseis anos, era demasiado jovem, de modo que decidiu adiantar nos acontecimentos, ir mais adiante._

_Um Harry maior estava vomitando no banho, mas um sorriso enfeitava seu rosto. Viu-o acariciar seu ventre e vê-lo chorar, mas suas lágrimas não eram de amargura, eram essas que aparecem quando um está feliz._

— _Tenho que lhe dizer hoje —disse se pondo de pé._

_Severus seguia-o de perto, não queria se perder detalhe do que passou essa vez. Agora estava seguro que o tinham enfeitiçado, alguém lhe tirou suas lembranças._

_Harry lavou-se a boca e depois de molhar-se a cara e o cabelo, saiu de sua habitação. Passaram cerca de Weasley e Granger que lhe perguntaram onde ia, mas ele só lhes disse que já vinha, que não se preocupassem. Passaram cerca de uma das janelas que davam ao campo de quidditch e viram como Draco se levava a Ginny para o campo. Iam da mão._

_Quando Severus viu que Harry se dirigia à masmorra, apurou seus sentidos. Algo estava mau aí. Por que não tinha mais alunos nos corredores que davam a Slytherin? Não tinha uma alma em todo o lugar._

_Chegaram ao que era seu despacho e escutaram ruídos desde adentro. Viu como o cenho de Harry se enrugou. Eram gemidos e choros, lógicos de um ato amatório ou sexual, desde onde se lhe visse. Viu como o garoto começava a suar copiosamente. E sem saber por que esticou a mão para que não avançasse, mas sua mão atravessou ao garoto. Recordou que estes só eram lembranças._

_Harry abriu a porta e sua mão ficou na maçaneta, sem ser capaz de dar um passo para além. Severus viu por sobre seu ombro e a cena mais bizarra apareceu em frente a ele._

_Severus via-se a si mesmo, nu tendo sexo com uma de suas alunas, e não só isso, desde uma porta posterior, um rapaz apareceu, só vestindo uma camisa e se acercou a eles. O Severus que estava no chão de seu despacho, alongou a mão para agarrar ao garoto e o arrastou com eles ao chão, mostrava como o beijava na boca._

_Harry estava respirando de maneira errática, sem deixar de negar com a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. O Severus que só estava de espectador, teve vontade de tirar daí, de lhe dizer que essa imagem era falsa, que não tinha feito isso, mas como o negar agora?_

— _Severus —o chamado de Harry foi tão agónico, que de não ser uma lembrança, Severus lhe tivesse abraçado._

_O Severus da lembrança levantou a cabeça e viu que Harry estava na entrada, não se deteve, não se levantou, nem sequer disse algo. Seguiu investindo a garota, enquanto beijava ao garoto, que o Severus espectador, não reconheceu de nenhuma parte._

_Harry não caminhava, não era capaz de apartar os olhos deles três._

_Severus não podia fazer nada mais que ver que é o que passaria, mas já entendia por que Harry o odiava._

— _Por favor —rogou Harry, baixando a mirada._

_Severus escutou um bufo e viu ao outro Severus que lhe fazia senhas ao outro jovem. O garoto sorriu de lado e acercou-se a Harry. Quis advertir-lhe que não se acercasse ao garoto, mas não podia lhe dizer nada._

— _Veem conosco, Harry. —lhe disse o garoto, que a estas alturas expunha seu corpo completamente nu._

— _Solta-me. —disse-lhe quando este lhe tomou do braço._

— _Vamos, desfruta conosco. —afastou a Harry da porta, o arrastando quase e depois fechou a porta do despacho._

— _Afasta-te. —disse-lhe soltando-se quando estiveram quase no centro. Olhou a Severus e negou com a cabeça — Não tem nada que dizer? Nada que explicar?_

—  _É necessário? —Perguntou com sorna, fechando os olhos enquanto investia com mais força._

_Harry girou-se, não queria ver, mas se sentia incapaz de dar um passo. Não podia se afastar por seus próprios meios._

_Severus viu como seu passado se corria no interior da garota, que agora reconhecia como Pansy Parkinson. A garota ria gustosa e o beijava no rosto, mas Severus sustentou-a e afastou-a um pouco de seu corpo, e caminhou em direção a Harry, com todo seu corpo nu e suado._

— _Desejo-te —Disse-lhe aspirando o aroma de sua nuca. — Quero ter-te._

—  _Que? —Perguntou volteando-se — Como se atreve?_

— _Vamos, Harry —disse-lhe sustentando-o da cintura —, não pode me deixar assim —lhe disse mordiscando seu pescoço._

— _Basta, deixa-me —disse-lhe afastando-o. —. É um maldito._

— _Não me fale assim, Harry —lhe disse acercando da mão, caindo contra seu corpo —, sei que te divertirá —lhe fez senhas ao outro jovem que se acercou e começou a manusear a Harry._

—  _Não, pare, se detenham! —Disse ao ver que ambos começavam o tocar. — Severus, por favor! —Disse ao sentir como abria sua camisa inesperadamente — Severus, é importante, te rogo!_

— _Não rogue, Harry, nunca o fizeste em meus braços, e Nicholas é muito complacente também._

— _Severus, estou esperando um bebê, um filho seu!_

_Isso pareceu deter a Severus, mas só foi para que seu rosto se transformasse em um de completa ira._

—  _Como que estas esperando um bebê? Tenta-me enganar?_

— _Severus…_

—  _Cala-te! —Disse-lhe esbofeteando-o. —Não me engane, Harry. Você não pode ter um filho meu._

— _Mas eu… —Disse o vendo com temor, cobrindo sua bochecha lastimada._

— _E se é assim —disse com ar aterrador —, não viverá por muito. —Arrojou a Harry contra o solo e se subiu sobre ele, tratando de lhe tirar a roupa. — Te farei meu, Harry. E se para valer esta esperando um engendro, este deixará de viver, eu tirarei de seu corpo com minhas investidas._

—  _Por favor, Severus! —Disse tratando de afastar de seu corpo. —Não faça isto…_

— _Disse que se calasse —o sustentou com força do pescoço —esse bebê não verá a luz._

_Harry afogava-se, mas parecia resignado. Severus queria atacar-se a si mesmo, não podia achar que tudo isto estivesse passando, ou que passasse em retrospectiva. Mas então viu como Harry se apertava o ventre, ao que parece, e pelo punho apertada da mão de Severus, este acaba do golpear. Severus ia arremeter novamente contra ele, mas Harry lhe golpeou em suas partes nobres e o homem se retorceu de dor. Harry pôs-se de pé, com a dor refletida em seu rosto e correu fora do despacho. Severus seguiu lhe, só para o ver desaparecer de Hogwarts, depois de que Minerva lhe permitisse._

Severus saiu da cabeça de Harry e viu como este voltava a ter os olhos anegados em lágrimas.

— Foi suficiente lembrança para você? —Perguntou-lhe antes de pôr-se de pé e afastar-se dele.

Severus tinha-se ficado um momento mais nesse lugar, para depois levantar-se e voltar a suas próprias habitações. Não tinha cara para olhar a Potter agora, e quiçá nunca.


	14. A dor persiste

James notava que seu pai estava mau, o tinha estado desde faz pelo menos em uma semana. Não lhe disse nada, mas estava seguro que Severus Snape tinha muito que ver com a condição atual de Harry. O assunto é que não sabia como o ajudar. Tinha uma vadia ideia do que podia passar, mas não queria que fosse isso, por que tinha claro que seu pai tinha sofrido durante muitos anos por que Snape o recusou e enganou a seu pai com outra pessoa. Por isso o odiava, por que não podia achar que alguém se atrevesse a ver a outra pessoa tendo a Harry Potter como companheiro. Além de sua dor própria ao sentir-se recusado por seu pai.

Ainda assim, apesar que tudo isso, estava atento a todo o que passasse a seu ao redor, não por não ver com seus olhos, podia fazer com sua alma, podia sentir nas mudanças de voz das pessoas, seu nervosismo, suas pausas, tudo tinha um significado a sua forma de ver. Tinha que saber que é o que lhe fez esse homem a seu pai. Mas para isso, precisava que alguém o levasse, e claramente não seria seu pai.

—Papai —chamou a Harry quando lhe sentiu perto — Me poderia levar com Louis ou com Scorpius?

— Para que quer ir com eles? —Perguntou estranhado.

—Soa molesto —disse chegando ao lado de Harry, que estava na orla da cama — Por que te molesta que os garotos se levem bem comigo?

—Não me molesta Jimmy —disse o abraçando e o fazendo sentar a seu lado —, mas não gosto que de alguém mais tenha sua atenção —disse divertido, lhe dando um forte beijo na bochecha. James sorriu ante isto e se acomodou melhor, escutando o bater do seu coração.

— Como são eles, papais?

—Horríveis, umas completas aberrações, te daria medo se os visse. —disse fingindo asco, conseguindo que James se gargalhasse. — Não, são realmente bonitos. Sim que tens bom gosto.

—Não gosto, de nenhum. —assegurou.

—Pois seu rosto esta completamente vermelho.

—Não posso o dizer por que não me vejo, de modo que o nego completamente.

Harry sorriu ao vê-lo cruzar-se de braços e sentar-se, afastando-se dele. Era incrível como tinha crescido seu filho. Se faz nada que lhe mudava as fraldas e lhe ajudava a dar seus primeiros passos. Acercou-se ao garoto e abraçou-lhe pelo lado.

—Não há nada de mau com que goste de um garoto, James, mas gostaria de saber qual é o que gosta.

E James não soube que responder.

… -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

Não entendia que é o que estava fazendo aí. Minerva tinha-o chamado faz uns minutos, mas a mulher não parava de dar voltas por todo o despacho, sem deixar de se apertar as mãos, alegando não se que coisa sobre irresponsáveis, que não pensam nos demais e quiçá que quanta coisa indecifrável mais.

—Minerva, por favor. —chamou-lhe, ao ver que a mulher não lhe tomava em conta, após ter sido ela mesma quem lhe chamasse.

—Isto é mau, Harry —disse volteando-se para ele. —, não sei que é o que falaram você e Severus…

—Se é para falar sobre ele, não quero o saber.

—Mas Harry…

—Não —disse indo à saída —, não quero saber dele…

O plof do aparecimento de um elfo domestico impediu-lhe seguir com seu furioso discurso.

—Harry, ela é Mime, é a elfa que atende a Severus.

—Disse-lhe que…

— Escuta-me um momento, Harry! —Deteve-lhe histérica —Chamei-te por que quero saber que é o que falaram, para saber por que Severus não aparece desde faz três dias.

—Não é minha culpa…

— Não te estou culpando! —Disse desesperada. —Só te peço que me dê uma pista, algo para saber sobre como tratar a este homem. Pergunto-lhe a Mime, mas ela tenta se golpear para tratar de me advertir e os feitiços que estão sobre sua habitação, são as únicas provas que tenho de que esta vivo —disse abatida, mas viu que Harry bufava — Por Merlin, Harry! Não te dá curiosidade pelo menos?

—Não há nada que me importe menos.

—Não o posso crer —disse negando com a cabeça — Achei que Severus comportava-se de maus modos, mas você…

— Eu que?! —Perguntou de má vontade, encarando-a —Não venha a me reclamar nada, por que não sabe nada do que foi minha vida.

—Mas então diga-me que foi o que lhe disseste.

—Nada que ele não soubesse…

—Pois duvido muito, Harry —disse entendendo um pouco a situação. — Quero pedir-te que me escute, só uns minutos —Harry não disse nada, mas também não se moveu de seu lugar — Desde que James chegou aqui, Severus encarregou-se de afastar-se o mais possível dele, de tratar de não o tomar em conta nem nada, mas assim que soube que era seu filho…

—Ah… disse-te —disse irônico e cruzando-se de braços.

—Sim, disse-me e o por que ele reconheceu como seu filho.

—Algo que eu não pedi.

—Sei-o, mas quero que saiba algo. Severus nunca soube o que passou contigo, não soube que James era seu filho, e temos certeza de que ele foi enfeitiçado para que não recordasse nada.

—Isso explicaria por que reagiu assim quando se meteu em minha cabeça, sem minha permissão.

—Mas ainda assim, estou seguro que ele precisa saber a verdade.

—E sabe, e não acho que seja a razão pela que desapareceu.

—Mime —chamou à elfa, ignorando ultima-las palavras de Harry —, quero que me diga que é o que tem feito Severus em todos estes dias.

A elfa apertava-se as mãos e depois o curto vestuário que lhe cobria.

—Mime não pode o dizer, o amo ordenou que Mime não abra a boca.

— Vê? Ele não quer que nos inteiremos.

—Basta, Harry, estou preocupada para valer. Em todos estes anos, Severus nunca se comportou desta maneira.

Harry negou com a cabeça e acercou-se à elfa.

—Se não me diz neste momento que é o que passa com Snape, me encarregarei de que te deem a roupa —disse com voz séria.

— Harry! —Lhe reprendeu a mulher. —Não pode a ameaçar.

— Quer saber que lhe passou ao desgraçado, ou não?

—Mas não é a forma.

—Pois não tenho outro método mais rápido.

A mulher negou, mas a elfa, que chegava a transpirar do medo a que as intimidações de Harry se fizessem realidade, não escutava as tentativas da mulher de que não a ameaçasse.

—Não o faça —lhe pediu a elfa, sustentando do braço —, eu levarei com ele.

— Que? Não…

Mas foi muito tarde, por que em um plop se viram transportados às habitações de Severus.

Harry cobriu-se a cara ante o fedor do lugar. Apestava a álcool e outros desagradáveis cheiros. Então viu a Snape, sentado no solo e apoiado em uma muralha, com uma garrafa de Whisky na mão. Estava quase inconsciente.

— Que… que fazem... aqui?

Harry notou que o homem não podia estar mais ébrio, era lógico que se tivesse passado nesses dias encerrado naquele lugar, emborrachando-se como um tipo qualquer.

—Dá pena, Snape —disse com desprezo, pateando da mão a garrafa, que foi dar contra a outra muralha, mas Severus nem sequer se imutou, olhando a Harry como se não o conhecesse.

— E eu… você quem…?

—Oh, santo Merlin, deixa esta estupidez, Quer? —Disse-lhe apontando-o com a varinha —aguamenti —O chorro de água que saiu de sua varinha lhe deu de cheio na cara, quase afogando a Severus no processo.

—Vai afogá-lo —disse a elfa preocupada.

—Não o farei —disse terminando com seu feitiço — Arranja este lugar, por favor, que Snape se de um banho de água fria e depois que vá com Minerva —lhe ordenou enquanto se dirigia à lareira. Conhecia tanto esse lugar, mas fazia-lhe demasiado dano o seguir ali.

—Não se vá —lhe pediu sustentando do braço —, eu não fui… não o fiz.

—Basta…

—Não seria capaz… esperava a James.

—Isso não te importaste —disse tirando seu braço de maneira brusca.

—Te provarei, que não era eu. Que não seria capaz.

Harry encaminhou-se à lareira sem molestar-se em voltear, deixando a Severus perdido em seu infortúnio.


	15. Buscando uma confissão

—Preciso que me acompanhe.

Harry deteve seu caminho, ia com James em direção aos terrenos de Hogwarts, queria ir visitar a Hagrid quando Snape lhes cortou o caminho.

— Que é o que quer agora?

—Já te disse a última vez…

—Ah… Podes-te lembrar da última vez —disse irônico —pois como eu mesmo te disse e espero que o recorde também, não se esforce em demonstrar o indemonstrável.

— Poderia, por uma vez em sua vida, deixar-me falar e deixar de pôr-te à defensiva?

—Pois não, te fixa que estou ocupado e…

—Demasiado tarde —disse acercando-se a eles e sustentando a James do braço.

— Não o toque!

—Não grite, Potter, ou a gente se acerca a olhar e me dará a razão que só importa-te ser o centro de atenção.

James, que só era mero exportador de tudo isso, pôde notar quão tensos estavam os dois. Seu coração doeu em entendimento. Seu pai ainda não esquecia completamente a Snape e o mais provável é que ainda o amasse. Deus, como lhe faria sofrer isso, por que estava seguro que seu pai não daria seu braço a torcer muito fácil. O assunto aqui era Snape sentia o mesmo?

—Eu… —sua voz chamou a atenção dos adultos, que ao notar quando apertado tinham ao garoto, o soltaram ligeiramente — obrigado —disse se soltando ou pouco mais, não se tinha dado conta que ambos eram muito fortes —, acho que ambos têm que falar, e eu não quero estar presente, de modo que poderia me deixar com Hagrid, papai, de todas formas ele sabia que iria hoje.

—Filho…

—Papi, nada perde, já o tinha perdido tudo como é, após tudo, de modo que fala com ele, diga tudo o que tens que lhes dizer e depois nos vamos, não se supõe que voltaríamos a nosso lar? Quero que o faças sem nenhum tema pendente aqui.

Harry adorava a seu filho, era tão maduro e sensível que lhe davam vontade de encerrar em uma caixinha para que ninguém lhe olhasse muito.

—Espera-me aqui —ordenou-lhe a Snape, antes de partir com James, retomando seu caminho fazia a cabana de Hagrid.

Snape viu-os afastar-se e perguntou-se, que o fez apaixonar desse garoto no ponto de ter um filho em comum? Por que sabia que se se tinha deitado com Potter, não foi por simples aquecimento. Ademais estava de novo essa lembrança, sim, já sabia que era uma lembrança. Harry saltava de um lugar ao outro e depois acercava-se a ele para pôr uma de suas mãos sobre seu ventre, para que ele mesmo sentisse como começava a crescer essa nova vida. Logo a pessoa que os atacava, ou pelo menos é o que ele pensava, por que depois disso só tinha luz.

Agora que o via se acercar de novo, sem James, se disse que evidentemente o homem era aposto, mas não recordava ter sentido atração física para nenhum homem antes, era isso o que mais lhe incomodava e molestava, por que quem lhe enfeitiço, também apagou esse gosto pelo sexo oposto que tinha, ou pelo menos isso é o que ele pensava.

— Pronto? —Perguntou-lhe Severus quando chegou a seu lado.

—Sim, de modo que fala rápido por que não quero deixar a meu filho sozinho por tanto tempo.

—Não falaremos aqui, de fato, nem sequer falaremos.

— Ah não? Então diga-me que se supõe que vamos fazer —disse se cruzando de braços, incomodo por recordar as palavras de seu filho.

James e ele estavam em frente à cabana de Hagrid, esperando que o homem lhe abria, quando o menino se volteou para ficar em frente a ele.

— Que passa? —Perguntou Harry, ao ver como o cenho de seu filho se franzia.

—Papai, você me diria se esta apaixonado, verdade?

—Por suposto, filho, por que, me dirá quem gosta a de ti? —Perguntou divertido.

—Não, por que não gosto de ninguém —disse pese ao corado de suas bochechas —, mas não gostaria que por pensar que a mim me molestasse, de você deixasse passar a possibilidade de voltar a se apaixonar.

—Não se a que te refere, filho, mas certamente é algo que não passaria.

— Nem sequer se fosse Severus Snape? —James notou que o lugar ficou em um silêncio total, o que lhe dizia que até a respiração de seu pai estava atorada em sua garganta — Papai?

— Por que me diz isto, James? —Perguntou, sentindo como um nodo lhe estivesse asfixiando.

—Por que uma vez me disseram que um grande amor nunca se esquece, por muito dano que este te faça. Se para valer o ama, nunca deixaria de fazer.

Depois disso Harry tinha beijado a testa de seu filho, mas não disse anda mais, por que nesse momento chegou Hagrid e lhe pediu que cuidasse a seu filho por uns minutos, quando voltava ao colégio, viu como Scorpius e Louis seguiam a direção à cabana onde deixou a James. Não lhe tomou importância, muito menos quando as palavras de seu filho ainda rondavam em sua cabeça.

— Vamos? —Chamou Severus, acordando-o de seu letargo.

—Ainda não me diz a onde quer me levar.

—Iremos ao ministério. Consegui que me deixassem falar com os responsáveis por seu sequestro.

—Ah, Parkinson — disse com desprezo —, não será que quer ver a seu amante…

—Vais deter-te com tudo isto —disse o sustentando com força do braço —me esta julgando do que não sou culpado…

—É o que eu vi… —lhe disse se soltando inesperadamente —ninguém me tirará da cabeça —lhe dizia se golpeando a cem com um dedo —quando te encontrei com esses dois, quando me queria fazer abortar…

—Que pouco me conhece, Potter. Seu erro foi crer e não averiguar.

— E qual foi seu erro, Snape? —Perguntou com desprezo — Qual foi?

—Isso é o que quero averiguar —disse baixando a cabeça —, mas nunca, o escuta bem, nunca atuaria dessa maneira, se estive contigo, não estaria com alguém mais.

—É o que eu cria nesses anos. Quão equivocado estava —disse negando com a cabeça.

—Sei que agora nada te fará mudar de opinião, mas sei que se falarmos com essa mulher, posso a obrigar a dizer a verdade.

— Como o fará? —Perguntou olhando-o com rancor.

— Recorda o que te falei desta garrafa —disse balançando uma pequena garrafa de cristal.

— Veritaserum? Lhe dará Veritaserum?

—É a única maneira que tenho de saber a verdade, sem nenhum intermediário.

— Que fará se o que digo é verdadeiro? Se para valer se comportou de maneira tão… depreciável?

—O assumirei, mas antes deverei saber por que.

Harry manteve completo mutismo, até o momento em que chegaram ao ministério de magia, não tinha dito nada, não se preocupou se o homem caminhava ou não depois dele, nem sequer lhe prestou atenção aos repórteres que trataram de lhe cortar caminho, tratando de conseguir uma entrevista ou se queira umas palavras do desaparecido herói do mundo mágico. Harry em sua fúria internou não podia mais que sentir asco por este tipo de pessoas, que nem sequer lhe buscaram, estava seguro que um par de chamadas, um mínimo de comunicação e eles se teriam inteirado de que estava na Itália, não é como se para valer estivesse escondido, pelo menos não desde faz bastantes anos.

Severus ia submergido em seu próprio mundo, tratando de entender uma razão, por muito ilógica que fosse, para que essa mulher tivesse atentado contra sua felicidade. Sempre quis uma família, e a ela lhe devia o que não a tivesse.

—Senhor Snape, senhor Potter —saudou um Auror, que estava lhe esperando em um dos corredores, e que se encarregou de que os repórteres fossem mantidos a raia. —, sigam-me, por favor —disse fazendo-lhes um sinal com a mão para que o acompanhassem.

Chegaram aos aposentos dos presidiários, um lugar deplorável, com cheiro a enxofre e caloroso como o inferno mesmo. O lugar perfeito para as pessoas que estavam encerradas neste lugar.

—Preciso um tempo a sós com Parkinson —disse Snape.

—Recorde que um Auror deve estar com vocês.

—Pois então que o Auror Potter me acompanhe.

Harry viu a Severus, pela primeira vez, como se realmente não tivesse esperado que dissesse algo como isso. Não se lhe passou pela cabeça que conseguiriam ficar o suficiente tempo com a presa, sem a companhia de alguém mais, de fato, tinha pensado que tinha contatos dentro do ministério que lhe permitiriam o usar a poção com essa tipa.

—Bem, nesse caso —disse o outro Auror, lhe tirando importância ao assunto.

Harry disse-se a si mesmo que a segurança no ministério de magia de Londres, era certamente deficiente, por que qualquer pessoa pôde ter entrando tomando sua aparência. Foi nesse momento em que seu estomago deu um puxão e suas próprias palavras lhe traíram.

Qualquer pessoa pôde ter tomado sua imagem.

E se Snape dizia a verdade?

E se o Snape que viu tendo sexo com Parkinson era outro?

Deteve-se inesperadamente e sua mirada desviou-se ao homem que estava a seu lado e sentiu temor, sentiu pânico de descobrir que todo isso foi seu erro.


	16. A Verdade

Severus deu-se conta de que Harry não seguia avançando e se girou, sem lhe dizer nada ao Auror que os estava escoltando e que seguia caminhando.

— Que passa? —Perguntou sustentando do braço, ao notar como retrocedia.

—Não posso o fazer. —disse sem olhar à frente, e sem tomar em conta o homem que estava a seu lado.

—Tens que a enfrentar…

— Por que? —Perguntou-lhe olhando-o de frente — Para que me diga uma estúpida razão pela qual destruiu minha vida e a de meu filho?

—Foi também a minha. Não quero ir deste lugar sabendo que tive medo à verdade, como tal parece que você esta fazendo.

—Você não entende nada…

—Você se encarregou disso. —lhe disse o soltando. — Sabe que ela é a chave, mas te aterroriza. Não recordava que fosse um covarde.

—Quando se trata da mulher que me destruiu, sim, sou um covarde.

Severus olhou-o fixamente, era incrível o frágil que parecia Harry Potter neste minuto. Nunca o imaginou assim, muito menos após as vezes que lhe tinha enfrentado desde que chegou. Por alguma razão queria que esse homem soubesse a verdade, fosse boa ou má para si mesmo. Após ter visto suas lembranças, sabia que o garoto merecia um pouco de paz interna.

—Escuta —pediu-lhe, parando-se em frente a ele, para que o homem não pudesse ver mais adiante. —, essa garota conseguiu algo que você não esperava fazer, e estou seguro que a maioria do mundo também não. Escapou deste mundo e se escondeu, como um covarde que não é. Não lhe dê mais armas para te atacar de novo. Pensa que ela, em onde estará, não será capaz de te fazer dano novamente, nem a ti, nem a James.

Harry negava com a cabeça, mordendo-se o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos com veemência. Negava-se a ver a verdade, a sentir que por sua culpa seu filho tinha sofrido ao não ter outro pai a seu lado.

— Olha-me —pediu-lhe Severus, ao ver que o homem não parecia querer reagir. — Sei que aqui —lhe disse pondo um dedo sobre seu peito, à altura de seu coração —, muito no fundo, ainda confia algo em mim, pelo menos agora, que esta a ponto de saber a verdade. Não te deixarei só, diga o que diga essa mulher.

—Vá —disse soltando um bufo —, isso foi justamente o que te disse quando queria que o nosso se acabasse, por que tinha medo de que Voldemort o descobrisse.

Severus sorriu de lado, ao que parece, recordar os bons momentos fazia-lhe bem a Harry.

—Pois agora é meu turno. Temos que enfrentar a essa mulher.

Harry assentiu, não tão seguro do que fosse passar, mas certamente estava um pouco mais disposto a deixar que as coisas se descobrissem.

Quando chegaram a onde o Auror lhes esperava, com muito má cara, cabe acrescentar, lhes deu entrada a um quarto que Harry reconheceu como a sala de interrogatório. Só tiveram que esperar um par de minutos para que a mulher se parasse em frente a eles.

—Perguntava-me quanto tempo esperariam antes de vir a visitar-me —disse depreciativa, depois de que o Auror que a trouxe, os deixasse aos três a sós.

—Pois estamos aqui para saber a verdade.

—Pois você sabe muito bem, Harry —disse com voz melosa —, estiveste em primeira fila sempre, não o recorda? —perguntou passando a língua pelos lábios e depois começou-se a rir escandalosamente. Severus acercou-se rapidamente e verteu na boca da mulher, o conteúdo da poção que a fez engasgar. Tratou de cuspir, mas pouco ou nada saiu de sua garganta — Que demônios me deu, Snape?! —Gritou desesperada — Tenta envenenar-me para que seu amante não saiba nada?!

—Primeiro, não é meu amante, e você tem muita culpa disso. Segundo, para que te assassinar se me regozijar ante a ideia de que passe toda sua vida em prisão, sofrendo quiçá que classe de descredito?

—É um porco miserável. —disse com desprezo.

—Pois agora poderá aclarar-nos muitas dúvidas —disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras dispostas no lugar, parecendo completamente relaxado.

— Que farão comigo? —Perguntou tomando assento na outra cadeira, e foi quando Harry aproveitou para amara-la ao lugar, para que a miserável não se pudesse tratar de escapar de seu interrogatório. — Que pretende? —Perguntou-lhe olhando aos olhos.

—Assegurar-me, somente —disse apoiando na muralha que estava cerca da porta.

—Acho que é tempo —disse Severus, sentando-se mas direito — Diga seu nome e idade.

—Pansy Anne Parkinson —disse sem trapaça, abrindo os olhos com assombro —, 32 anos —terminou de contestar — Deste-me Veritaserum, desgraçado! —gritou desesperada.

—Medidas que devemos tomar faz tempo. —disse Harry com descaro.

— Que foi o que fizeste para me separar de Potter?

—O ataquei no dia que o te disse que estava esperando um filho.

—Então não era um sonho —viu como Harry se acercava e a dúvida impregnada em suas facções. — Faz dias sonhei com uma cena na que você me dizia que estava grávido, mas depois alguém aparecia atrás de ti e nos atacava.

— Por que o fizeste? —Perguntou Harry com ira, encarando à mulher, que a esta alturas se via assustada.

— Por que Draco devia ter sido meu!

— Que demônios tem que ver Malfoy aqui?!

— Você devia te ter combinado com a estúpida fedelha que lambia o chão por onde caminhava, mas não, te tiveste que meter na cama de Snape e ela, sem nenhuma trava, se deitou com Draco e o engatou!

— Esta demente! —Gritou ao tempo em que se lançava a seu pescoço, mas Severus, sendo mais rápido, o deteve antes de que a mulher perdesse a vida em mãos de Harry — Me solta, ela tem que pagar!

—Ainda não sabemos nada mais —lhe disse com voz tranquila, tratando de entender como esta louca lhe tinha engenhado para os separar de maneira tão rápida. — Como foi que nos atacaste?

—Os aturdi e depois apaguei de suas memórias ultima-a conversa. Meu irmão ajudou-me em tudo…

—Você não tem irmão —disse Snape.

—Não que você saiba, mas sim um bastardo que teve meu pai com um sangue sujo.

—Nicholas —disse Harry, apertando os dentes.

—Exato. Sabe? Esteve a ponto de violar-te quando te conheceu, estava obsedado contigo. —disse rindo-se.

—Nunca o tivesse conseguido. —disse com os dentes apertados.

—Claro que sim, de fato esteve a ponto do fazer.

— Que quer dizer com isso? Por que Nicholas esteve a ponto de violar a Harry?

—Por que ele era o Severus que estava quando nos descobriu.

A verdade chegou-lhes inesperadamente, ambos, por diferentes motivos se sentiram aliviados.

—Isto é que eu não fui o que enganou a Potter.

—Foi meu irmão tomando sua imagem, de fato, o garoto que estava conosco era você, com a imagem de Nicholas.

— Como fez para que Severus tomasse a poção? —Perguntou Harry, sem dar-se conta que chamou a seu antigo amante por seu nome. Coisa que sim notou o aludido, mas por respeito à situação não disse nada.

—Quero que nos digas tudo o que passou desde que nos atacaste.

—Foi tudo no mesmo dia. —disse a mulher, começando com seu relato. — Segui a Potter quando foi a te ver, ninguém mais sabia de sua relação e a mim me convinha que se mantivesse assim. Pelo que sempre estive ao pendente de vocês para que minha vingança se visse satisfeita.

—Nesse dia você ia eufórico e não notou que te seguia, Snape também não o notou quando entraste atropeladamente a seu estudo e te puseste a dar voltas por todos lados após deixar de beija-lo. A porta tinha ficado aberta e pude vê-lo tudo. Disseste-lhe que estavas esperando um bebê e os ataquei, um simples feitiço de ataque e ambos caíram ao chão. Snape viu-me, mas cobriste a Potter e não te dei tempo a que se defendessem. Depois chamei a meu irmão por uma carta, enquanto dedicava-me a modificar estas últimas lembranças. Ele me ajudou, quando estavam os alunos em Hogsmeade a levar a Potter de volta a sua habitação. Estava segura que ele voltaria para comunicar a boa nova —disse irônica — O demais foi mais rápido. Meti-me no laboratório de Snape e roubei a poção polissuco e dei-lhe a beber a Nicholas e Snape. Depois mantive a Snape com um império, foste testemunha de todo o que meu irmão fez, inclusive quando tratou de violar. Quando Potter se foi apaguei as lembranças de Snape, de toda sua relação com Potter. Minha ideia é que Potter voltasse e que Snape lhe desprezasse publicamente, mas o desgraçado se escapou e desapareceu. Foi quando a organização liderada por um idiota nos contatou a mim e Nicholas, mas meu irmão tinha morrido faz anos.

Harry estava com a cabeça apoiada na muralha, recordando todo o que tinha passado, enquanto Severus se encarregava de chamar a um Auror para que se levasse à demoníaca mulher que se ria de sua desgraça. Quis-se acercar a Harry, mas o soluço deste lhe fez se deter. Não sabia como consolar a ninguém, e duvidava muito que Potter lhe permitisse.


	17. Convivendo

Harry lia sem poder crer o documento que lhe tinha chegado desde o ministério de magia.

Como esses idiotas se atreviam ao julgar psicologicamente?

Como era de se esperar, as fofocas dos idiotas que o tinha sequestrado, tinham consigam semear a dúvida na comunidade mágica. Por isso agora tinha em suas mãos uma solicitação para se apresentar com James para se entrevistar com o Wizengamot em pleno.

—Não permitirei que meu filho se exponha a isto —disse lhe atirando o documento ao Auror que lhe tinha levado a situação em pessoa.

—Não pode se negar, Auror Potter —disse o prepotente tipo, que lhe olhava com debocha mau dissimulada. — Você sabe os procedimentos destas coisas… se o garoto é filho de…

—Acho que ficou claro que James é filho de Harry Potter e meu. —disse Severus, que também se encontrava presente e que tinha e suas mãos o mesmo documento.

—Se deu-se-lhe uma cópia da situação, é por que o garoto este registrado baixo seu sobrenome, mas não por isso tem que o ser biologicamente. —O desprezo do tipo era notável, com ambos. —com quem se deitou o senhor Potter em sua juventude, não é meu problema.

— Como se atreve?

—Calma —disse Harry levantando uma sobrancelha, ante as palavras daquele tipo, enquanto punha uma mão para que Severus não encarasse ao tipo em questão. —Evidentemente você não tem por que inteirar de minha vida privada, e isso inclui a meu filho e seu pai.

—Diga-lhe a seus superiores que não exporei a meu filho a sua morbosa investigação, por que vocês não querem mais que satisfazer curiosidade.

— Não pode fazer isso!

—Claro que pode —disse Severus, cansado da presença desse homem, que não fazia mais que lhes desprezar —, além de mim, por suposto, que não permitiria que James se expusesse a seu escrutínio —disse veemente, enquanto se acercava ao sujeito e esquecendo da magia lhe mirou um deprecado em plena mandíbula, que mandou ao tipo ao chão, se sujeitando a cara com incredulidade. — Uma afrenta mais ao pai de meu filho e não serei tão misericordioso com você, Auror.

O sujeito retirou-se, ferido fisicamente e em seu orgulho próprio. No despacho da diretora, ficaram Harry e Severus, ainda liam os documentos que lhes tinham deixado o estúpido que já não estava aí.

—Não deixarei que James seja examinado de novo, foi demasiado traumático quando era um bebê, mas agora ele o recordará tudo.

—Então há que o afastar de tudo isso —disse com decisão.

—Essa é a ideia, mas agora sabem inclusive onde vivia.

—Bem, nesse caso… terá que o esconder até que se lhes passe tudo isso dos julgamentos.

—Insisto, Snape, já não tenho onde…

—Em minha casa —disse cortando o discurso de Harry, que agora lhe olhava levantando uma sobrancelha.

— A mansão Snape?

— Como sabe dela?

—Fui teu amante, claro que sei muitas coisas das que tens, incluindo uma casa em uma zona da América do sul da que nunca me falou. Segundo você, iríamos quando terminasse o colégio.

Tinham chegado ao acordo que tratariam de se levar bem por James. O garoto não tinha a culpa de tudo o que tinha passado, mas o que menos queria fazer Harry era falar do passado, coisa que se lhe esquecia como nesta ocasião. Severus deu-se conta que isto passava a cada vez que sua mente estava em James e deixava de pôr atenção a seu ao redor.

—Então levemo-lo a América. Que te parece se lhe peço a Minerva que me deixe me retirar em umas semanas antes? Acho que Lucius poderia suprir-me por uns dias antes de que no ano escolar termine. De todos modos as qualificações dos alunos já estão.

— Conosco? —Perguntou confundido — Os três?

—Não lhe vejo o mau.

—Supõe-se que trataríamos de levar a festa em paz, mas se estamos tanto tempo juntos, duvido muito que isso passe.

—Pois acho que é todo o contrário. Sei que você recorda todo o que passou, mas eu não, e não quero ter que passar toda minha vida na inópia.

— E que pretende?

—Conhecer-nos de novo, tratar de levar-nos bem —disse acercando ao homem e esticando a mão —Severus Snape.

Harry não podia entender bem que é o que passava. Desde que separou desse homem as coisas foram de pior a melhor e depois veio-se tudo abaixo, mas agora estava aí, com sua mão esticada esperando uma nova oportunidade para partir desde zero, para se conhecer e fazer o possível por que seu filho não tivesse que passar por maus momentos. Que lhe ficava a ele antes de mais nada isto? Nada, é o que e ficava, por que nem seus múltiplas defesas podiam fazer algo neste momento.

Severus viu como Harry levantava sua mão com dúvida e parcimônia, mas depois a encaixava com a sua.

—Harry Potter.

\\*\\*\\*\

— Por que temos que nos ir? —Perguntou James, ao sentir como seu papai começava a fazer as malas e guardar rapidamente suas coisas.

—Digamos que nos vamos de férias —disse guardando toda a roupa de seu filho. Tinha-se acostumado a tratar a James e suas coisas a modo muggle, tratava de ocupar a magia o menos possível.

— Mas a onde?

—Não o sei —disse terminando de fechar uma bolsa e deixando ao lado da cama. — Vejamos, esta a roupa, nossa documentação, minha varinha…

— Papai! —Harry saltou em seu lugar ao escutar o grito de seu filho — Pode pôr-me atenção por um momento?

—Sinto muito, tesouro —disse chegando rapidamente a seu lado e fazer sentar no cadeirão de três corpos que estava cerca deles — Agora sim, diga-me o que queira me dizer.

— Como que não sabe a onde iremos?

—Em parte não o sei. É casa de seu pai, de modo que não estou seguro onde se encontra.

— De Snape? —Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Harry perguntava-se às vezes se a genética era algo tão poderoso, por que evidentemente seu filho não viu fazer isso a ninguém, pelo que isso o deveu ter herdado de Snape.

—Escuta, James. —disse tomando ar, não tinha querido falar com seu filho de nada, mas era hora de que arranjasse seus erros. O maior destes foi ter intoxicado a James contra Snape. — Inteirei-me de muitas coisas neste mês —disse tratado de dar-lhe ordem às coisas —, resulta que teu pai nunca me enganou. Fomos atacados e não recordávamos nada. Quem eu pensei que me atacou e que quis que te abortasse, era o irmão de uma das pessoas que me sequestrou e que atuava por meio da loucura.

— Então? —Perguntou indeciso — Agora resulta que o é uma santa pomba?

—Não —disse divertido —Snape é tudo menos uma pombinha branca —disse divertido —, mas ele não recorda nada do que viveu comigo, pelo que obviamente não sabia de ti.

James não podia dizer nada nesse momento, se sentia completamente abrumado por toda a informação que estava recebendo nesse momento.

—O importante agora é que queremos sacar do olho público e ele ofereceu sua casa na América, mas não sei onde está precisamente.

—Chile —disse uma voz desde a porta. — Harry viu como o homem entrava com Minerva, que parecia angustiada nesse momento. —É um povo à orla do oceano pacifico. Janelas, para ser mais preciso.

— O mar? —Perguntou James emocionado — Estranho poder nadar.

—Pois lá o poderá fazer, é uma praia muito tranquila e no povo não nos conhecerá ninguém.

—Espero que possam estar tranquilos por um tempo —disse a mulher, enquanto encerrava em um abraço ao menor. — Sempre será bem-vindo aqui, James —disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, e depois se volteou a Harry. —, você também, Harry, as portas de Hogwarts sempre estarão abertas para ti.

—Obrigado, diretora —disse o maior —já nos despedimos de Hagrid, de modo que não há nada…

—Espera um segundo, papai —disse o garoto, mostrando-se evidentemente nervoso —eu quisesse…

—Estão lá fora —disse Severus, com voz desesperada —, são claramente insuportáveis.

—Vá com eles, filho, mas não demore muito.

—Obrigado. —disse o garoto, caminhando à saída. Tomou ar e soltou-o relaxando-se, era uma situação claramente incomoda, mas tinha que o fazer antes de se ir por quiçá quanto tempo.

—James.

—Jimmy.

—Olá, garotos —disse com voz clara, mas por dentro morria-se de nervos. — É hora de despedir-nos.

—Não é necessário fazer isso, pequeno —lhe disse Louis, acercando ao garoto e lhe dando um abraço —nós seguiremos aqui e teus pais sabem muito bem onde vivemos.

—Não é como se não te fôssemos ver nunca mais, tesouro —lhe disse Scorpius, que agora o abrasava a falta de seu primo —, ademais é filho de meu padrinho, somos quase família.

—Obrigado —disse sorrindo —, passei-a muito bem com vocês.

—Te estaremos esperando, Jimmy —lhe disse Louis dantes de se acercar e lhe dar um piqueto nos lábios, conseguindo que o garoto se corara furiosamente.

—Ey, que eu também quero um —disse Scorpius, antes de imitar o movimento de seu primo e beijar a James, que não achava onde meter a cabeça.

—Não façam isso —lhes pediu, morto de vergonha.

—Não é a primeira vez que te beijamos, Jimmy. Ademais… —disse-lhe acercando-se e notando como a porta se encontrava entreaberta — melhor te digo depois —lhe disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha —tens uns pais muito sobreprotetores —lhe sussurrou.

—Sim —disse sorrindo.

—Conseguiremos que meu avô nos leve a onde esteja, James. Não se escapará tão facilmente de nós.

James sorriu ante as palavras destes garotos e sentiu quando estes se afastavam. Ainda lhe surpreendia todo o que tinha aprendido deles. Claro, muito as escondidas de seu papai, por que estava seguro que se morria se sabia que era parte de uma estranha relação com os primos esses.

Foi uma surpresa para ele, se inteirar de que eles tinham perdido seu virgindade a mãos do outro. Bem mais surpreendeu-lhe quando ambos lhe pediram uma oportunidade para manter um trio. Pensou que isto acarretaria problemas em algum momento, mas eles foram francos desde o primeiro momento. Eles não pretendiam o ter a escondidas, mas teriam que esperar um pouco para dizer ao mundo que Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy e James Snape, eram companheiros.

— Esta pronto, filho? —Perguntou Harry desde a posta.

—Já vou, papai —disse respirando forte, para se sacar as ideia subidas de tom que tinha com esses garotos, que a base de beijos e caricias lhe tinham ensinado que ser cego, era o melhor à hora de ser mimado.

\\*\\*\\*\ \

Quando os três chegaram a Chile, via avião, cabe assinalar, o fizeram quando acaba de terminar a temporada de praia, pelo que quando chegaram a Janelas, o povo a onde ficariam, as ruas estavam menos transitadas do que seguramente estiveram faz um par de semanas.

A Harry pareceu-lhe um lugar muito cômodo. Uma longa rua que ia em subida desde a praia e que se perdia em uma curva. A praia não se via muito grande, de fato, rapidamente podia ver onde começava e onde se perdia depois de outra curva. Um grande cerro, repleto de pequenas casitas que se viam desde a parada de ônibus que os trouxe da capital, e o comércio que se estendia ao longo da única avenida.

—Isto se vê tranquilo.

—E é, de fato —disse Severus, ajudando a James a baixar as escadas do ônibus.

—Para valer —disse o garoto — não é necessário que me guie.

—Mas sinto-me comprazido de fazê-lo —disse o maior, sem deixar com muitos mais argumentos ao menor. —Agora temos que subir esse cerro.

Harry suspirou sonoramente e James imaginou-se que seria uma longa caminhada.

Quando chegaram à cume, Severus se recordou ver o assunto de um automóvel, não tinha a idade nem o estado físico para subir a empinada rua que os levava à que seria sua residência por um tempo. Não que fosse demasiado, de fato, James não se via tão cansado como se o estavam Harry e ele, pelo que culpou tudo à ociosidade que lhes dava a magia, e a idade, claro está.

—Esta é a casa —disse Severus, quando chegaram à cima e uma quantas casas conformavam a área habitável do lugar. —não contaremos com muitos negócios para nos abastecer aqui acima, a não ser que sejam ovos e queijos, que a mesma gente do povo prepara em seus lares.

—Que bem cheira —disse James, tomando uma longa arfada de ar.

—É eucaliptos, Jimmy —disse-lhe seu papai —a casa esta em frente a uma espécie de bosque, mas não é demasiado denso e está repleto de altos arvores de eucaliptos.

—Será muito relaxante passear por aqui.

—E é, mas devem ser cuidadosos —disse Severus, enquanto metia a chave na fechadura da entrada —segundo lembro há lobos por aqui.

— Lobos? —Perguntaram pai e filho.

—Sim, animais não mágicos, não se se os conhecem —disse irônico, se ganhando um bufo duplo —, bem, esperem um momento para ventilar a casa. Não a habito desde faz anos —disse apontando com sua varia, para que as janelas se abrissem e se ventilara o lugar —deixaremos nossas coisas aqui e iremos por provisões, é necessário ventilar a casa pelo menos por uma hora antes de entrar.

— Por que? —Perguntou James, enquanto passava-lhe sua mochila a Severus.

—Aqui em Chile há uma doença chamada Anta, que é contagiado pelas fezes das ratas e é melhor prevenir o que não estejam na casa.

— Não seria bom um feitiço para filtrar o lugar? —Perguntou Harry.

—Fazemo-lo só como medida de precaução, -disse depois de fechar a porta — Prontos para conhecer o povo?

\\*\\*\\*\

Para Harry e James foram as melhores duas semanas que tinham tido em sua vida. Tudo era muito cômodo, relaxante, a tal ponto que não passava por suas cabeças que deviam voltar a suas vidas.

Severus por sua vez, estava a cada vez mais convencido de que tinha sido a melhor cria que tinha tido em muito tempo. Claro que também estava a dúvida como sempre. A cada dia que passava, se sentia mais e mais cômodo em companhia de Harry. Tinham estado conversando e inteirou-se de como James deu seus primeiros passos, de qual foi sua primeira palavra, a primeira vez que se caiu, sua primeira petulância, os pesadelos que aprendeu a controlar… todo o que tinha que ver com seu filho. Evidentemente isso acarretou longas horas de conversa na noite em companhia de Harry, quando James estava dormindo em sua habitação. Severus comprazia-se de ver a Harry banhado com a luz da lua, que nesse lugar alumbrava como nunca dantes tinha visto, e o céu fazia perfeita combinação com seus verdes olhos, brilhantes ao igual que o manto de estrelas posado sobre suas cabeças.

Sem querê-lo nem esperá-lo, estava-se apaixonando do homem que lhe deu um filho. Irônico e tal como soava, por que conquanto o garoto foi concebido no meio de uma relação, esta não estava em suas memórias, e agora, quase dois meses após ter chegado a esse lugar apartado do mundo, tinha que lutar contra si mesmo e seu desejo de beija-lo quando se perdia em seus relatos sobre a infância de seu filho.

— Passa algo, Severus? —Perguntou-lhe Harry, ao chegar com uma taxa de café, esta noite era particularmente fria, mas ambos estavam aí, para entravar conversa até a madrugada, e às vezes o amanhecer, dependendo de que tão cansados estavam.

—Nada —disse inalando e depois soltando o ar, enquanto tomava a taxa que Harry lhe estendeu, rosando seus dedos no processo. Viu com deleite como a mão do mais jovem tremia ante o contato, o que lhe dava mais valor para ter um mínimo de avanço, mas sua consciência era mais forte e se limitou ao contemplar enquanto via para o horizonte, se carregando na varanda de terraço na que se encontravam. Enquanto o brilho do mar na escuridão da noite, refletia-se com fulgor em sua mirada.

—Está muito raro desde faz em uns dias —disse entrecerrando os olhos —Molesta-te que sigamos aqui?

—Para nada —disse com segurança, tomando a mesma posição que o jovem, deixando sua postura direita, na entrada da casa, -me agrada estar aqui, e sabe.

—Digo-o por nós —disse o olhando de lado —Quiçá a companhia te esta começando a molestar.

—Não é moléstia, isso é claro —disse tratando de encontrar as palavras precisas para não confundir a Harry —, mas quiçá você se te sentiria incomodo com meus pensamentos.

—Acho que passei disso —disse sorrindo de lado —, desde que chegamos aqui, e que o mundo pareceu deixar de importar, seus pensamentos são os que menos me molestam.

— E se meus pensamentos envolvessem-te diretamente?

— A mim? —Perguntou girando-se, apoiando as costas e cotovelos no trilho.

— Que me diria se te dissesse que almejo te beijar?

Harry não se esperava tanta sinceridade por parte do homem. Uma forte pulsada atacou-lhe no ventre, e o fogo subiu-lhe às bochechas de maneira pressurosa.

—Diria que esta confundido.

—Pois não o estou —lhe disse se parando direito —desde que estava em Hogwarts, me gritando a cada dois por três, incluindo a vez que me encontraste em meu despacho, tenho sentido que te preciso a meu lado.

—Severus…

—Deixa-me falar, faz favor —disse-lhe pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios, os quais estavam úmidos e suaves e tentaram ainda mais a Severus. — Sei que não me quer ter perto, mas penso que isso era antes de que soubesse o que tinha passado, mas percebo sua tensão quando estamos perto, e sei que também quer tratar de recuperar o tempo perdido.

—Isso soou convencido —disse submergido nesses olhos negros que tanto lhe hipnotizaram em sua juventude, mas depois negou com a cabeça e riu com nervo — Recuperar o tempo de que, Severus? Você nem sequer está seguro do que sente, quiçá só seja calor…

—E quiçá só esta buscando uma escusa para se proteger —disse se acercando e encurralando contra a varanda. —, mas me conhece, inclusive mais que eu mesmo.

—Isso é impossível —disse nervoso, vendo fixamente os lábios que se acercavam pouco a pouco.

—Sabe de mim, mas do que eu creio me conhecer —disse se acercando um pouco mais, até apoiar seu frente com a de Harry —, você pode ver algo que outros não puderam ver.

—Não tive que ver muito mais lá —disse em um sussurrou, enquanto sentia como seus lábios eram tocados pelos daquele homem.

Se beijaram por longos minutos, enquanto Harry recordava, Severus começava a desfrutar. Esteve por muito tempo esperando isto, e agora se lhe fazia incrivelmente familiar. Não pôde se conter e o aferrou pela cintura, acercando a seu corpo de maneira fugaz, conseguindo arrancar dos lábios de Harry um gemido satisfeito e que este passasse seus braços por seu pescoço, para que seu beijo se fizesse, mas profundo e intenso.

—Isso foi… sublime —disse Harry, com os olhos fechados, movendo seus lábios sobre os de Severus, que ainda o tinha contra seu corpo.

—Mas ainda não é suficiente —disse o acercando de nova conta e beijando-o de maneira arroladora.

Harry não foi capaz de dizer nada, só se entregou à paixão que desbordava nesse momento. Também não foi capaz de dizer nada quando Severus o levou a sua habitação, nem quando se beijavam se arrancando a roupa. Não pôde dizer nada quando esses beijos desceram por seu pescoço e se encalhou em um de seus mamilos. Mas ele se deteve.

— Que…?

—Não sei como seguir —lhe disse em um sussurrou, enquanto acariciava sua bochecha —, pelo que neste momento seria o pior dos amantes.

Harry sorriu com ternura. Merlin, isto soava tanto ao Severus que é recordava.

—Então terei que fazer que recorde.

Severus viu-se volteado, e agora ele estava deitado na cama com Harry sentado a furas sobre seus quadris.

—Esta é uma boa vista —disse pondo as mãos nos quadris de Harry, que se movia sobre seu membro, conseguindo que se arqueira de prazer.

—Acha-me que será muito melhor —disse descendo para beija-lo nos lábios, enquanto com uma de suas mãos começava-se a preparar para seu amante —, só ou farei desta vez, por que depois você fará que me corra de sentir teus dedos em meu interior.

Severus sentia-se arder. Atrás ficava todo o que pôde ter imaginado do sexo com um homem. Ver a Harry com as bochechas acendidas e com seus lábios abertos, gemendo devagar para não acordar a seu filho que dormia a umas habitações, sem saber que ele mesmo se tinha encarregado de isolar para não traumar a seu filho com seus gritos. Por que estava seguro de que o conseguiria, faria gemer a Harry e gritar seu nome.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade para ambos, Harry elevou seus quadris para que o mesmo Severus acomodasse seu pênis em reta para empalar ao mais jovem, que não o defraudou e foi baixando lentamente por isso quente e duro troço de carne.

Os gemidos por parte de ambos não se fizeram esperar. Severus não abandonava sua posição baixo Harry, enquanto este, apoiando as mãos sobre o peito de seu amante, se impulsionava para subir e baixar à medida que seus corpos lhe exigiam.

Eventualmente as investidas fizeram-se mais erráticas e seus gemidos pareciam choros. Ambos deviam descarga e não demoraram no fazer. Harry não precisou mais estimulação que ver o rosto contorcionado de prazer de Severus para sentir como seu pênis explodia, banhando o peito de seu amante com seu sêmen, sentindo o liquido quente de Severus embarga-lo por dentro.

Harry deixou-se cair a um lado de seu amante, ficando virado pra cima, ao igual que Severus, que não podia apagar o sorriso de lado que tinha nesse momento, vendo de lado como o homem que respirava erraticamente a seu lado, tratava de abrir os olhos anfractuosamente.

—Foi muito melhor do que imaginei. —disse quando teve a oportunidade de usar sua voz para outra coisa que não fosse gemer, e esta saiu rouca e grossa.

—Disse-te. —recordou-lhe, enquanto deitava-se de lado, olhando a Severus que fazia o mesmo — Está bem o que fizemos, verdade? —Perguntou-lhe movendo seus dedos sobre seu peito, enredando-os nos belos de seu peito.

— Por que teria de estar mau? —Perguntou-lhe acercando a seu corpo, para depois esticar as cobertas e cobri-los a ambos —Temos um filho em comum, estamos algo bem como apaixonados e fomos separados por terceiros e por razões que não nos incluíam. —lhe disse claro, conseguindo que Harry sorrisse de lado —Posso te pedir algo? —Perguntou, enquanto corria uma mecha de cabelo de sua cara e punha-o depois de sua orelha. Sem dizer nada até que Harry assentiu — Me poderia contar como foi que começamos nossa relação, quando era meu aluno?

— Para valer quer saber? —Perguntou-lhe acomodando-se melhor e viu como este assentia —Bem… me deixa te contar.


	18. Nossos inícios

Harry caminhava pelo corredor que dava a seu dormitório. Não podia deixar de pensar no que viu essa noite e não achava que o esqueceria nunca. Tinha-se decidido a dar uma volta antes de ir à cama e Ron com Hermione estavam em suas coisas. Desde que fizeram-se noivos as coisas estavam levando-se de diferente forma. Era como se de um momento eles fossem dois e ele estivesse sozinho. Não que eles o excluíssem, mas sempre se sentia como mau terço quando eles chegavam a se pôr românticos. Queria a seus amigos, mas não pretendia estar presente a suas vidas para sempre. Ainda que o de hoje, certamente é dessas coisas que não compartilharia com ninguém, nem ainda que lhe prometessem que Voldemort deixaria de interferir em sua vida. E é que ver a Snape como nunca antes o tinha visto, não tinha preço.

Tinha tido que ir com ele para suas classes de Oclumência, claro, as coisas tivessem estado bem se não lhe tivesse dado por entrar ao despacho de Snape sem que este lhe autorizado. Após o que pareceram ser horas nesse frio lugar, completamente ridículo, por que só passaram uns quantos minutos, se decidiu por "bisbilhotar" por aí.

Tinha muitas coisas interessantes nesse lugar, desde artigos mágicos a livros, tanto de feitiços como muggle. Não lhe surpreendeu para nada que Snape tivesse uns contos de Edgar Alan Poe, mas o que se lhe surpreendeu foram umas novelas, que nem em seus mais loucos sonhos tivesse imaginado que o homem poderia interessar em um tema como esse.

Sentiu ruídos por trás de uma porta e assustou-se, seguramente Snape esta voltando e lhe encontraria bisbilhotando por assim, mas nada passou, o homem não apareceu depois da porta. E se tratava-se de um ladrão? Não, isso seria ridículo estando em Hogwarts. Um comensal infiltrado? Isso se que poderia passar. Acercou-se com cautela, sacando sua varinha em caso de ter que a ocupar, mas não se esperava que essa porta desse a um corredor. A curiosidade matava-o e deixou de lado essa vozinha em sua cabeça que lhe dizia que tinha que se retirar dantes de que as coisas se pusessem feias.

Tinha duas portas e baixo uma destas estava saindo vapor e não associou nada. Sua mente disse-lhe que quiçá se tratava de fogo. Snape poderia estar lá dentro, no meio de lamba-las e inconsciente? Ok, era negativo pensar assim, mas ultimamente estava pensando tudo da mesma maneira, de modo que tomando a maçaneta da porta a girou com cuidado, não fora a ser que para valer tinha fogo e se calcinara por salvar a esse gorduroso.

Abriu os olhos com assombro ao encontrar a fonte do vapor. Não era mais que água quente. Água quente que banhava o corpo de Snape, e corpo nu de Snape. As cores subiram-se lhe ao rosto e uma pulsada em seu baixo ventre deu-lhe mostra de que seu corpo hormonalmente revolucionado estava mais vivo que nunca. Absteve-se de gemer, mas não de olhar. Snape lavava seu cabelo afanosamente, mostras travessas gotas perdiam-se entre suas glúteos. Ficou colado vendo o traseiro nu e alvo de Snape, sentindo como se lhe fazia água a boca. E depois o melhor, Snape estava com os olhos fechados, enxaguando seu cabelo do excesso de shampoo. O pênis de Snape estava ereto. Merlin! Estava admirando ao homem como o trouxeram ao mundo e ele não era capaz de se mover.

Move-te, Harry!

A voz em sua cabeça desta vez soava evidentemente alarmada e foi o suficientemente clara como para o fazer retroceder com cuidado e ir fechando a porta devagar, para não ser detectado.

Regressou sobre seus passos e chegou novamente ao despacho de Snape, mas não ficou aí, não era capaz de fazer. Não poderia ver ao homem à cara neste momento, de modo que correndo deixou as masmorras.

Agora estava em sua habitação e não era capaz de deixar de pensar nesse sujeito, que era como um demônio quando lhe propunha, mas que escondia um corpo escultural baixo todo esse quilo de roupa negra.

— Que faz aqui, colega? —Perguntou-lhe Ron quando o viu deitado encima de sua cama — Não tinha que ir com Snape? —levantou uma sobrancelha ante a cara vermelha de seu colega de casa, mas não disse nada.

Harry já dormia, eram cerca das duas da manhã, quando uma sombra se deslizou pela habitação dos leões. Uma mão cobriu a boca de Harry e este abriu os olhos com terror, mas um sussurro no ouvido lhe fez deixar de brigar.

—Siga-me agora mesmo, Potter ou terá que dizer ao diretor e todo o corpo docente, que é o que fazia esta tarde em minhas habitações, e que fazia espiando-me enquanto me tomava um banho.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas arder, e estava seguro que Snape sentiu o calor ao ter ainda sua mão sobre sua boca, pelo que não pôde fazer mais que assentir.

Caminhou atrás de Snape pelos corredores já desertos do colégio, seguramente eram mais das doze da noite, por que não tinha nem sequer monitores por aí.

Quando chegaram ao despacho de Snape, seu rosto era uma verdadeira chama. Viu de relance a Snape e seus olhos cruzaram-se, pelo que baixou novamente a mirada e seguiu caminhado quando o professor lhe deu o passo ao despacho. Não se moveu de seu lugar junto à entrada, por se tinha que fugir?

—Professor eu…

—Ponhamos as coisas em ordem —disse caminhado ao redor do despacho —, entrou em meu despacho, sem que lhe tivesse autorizado ao fazer. Eis sua primeira falta —disse enumerando com categoria —, segundo; entrou em minhas habitações privadas sem autorização. Terceiro; atreveu-se a olhar enquanto eu me encontrava me dando um banho… e não se atreva ao negar, Potter —disse ao ver como este abria a boca com a intenção de rebater —sou espião, Potter, sei quando a gente se acerca e com as intenções que o fazem —disse se acercando — Poderia você dizer o mesmo? —Harry estava a cada vez mais pálido — Com que intenções ficou olhando, Potter?

—Eu não…

—Sim fez, não sei por que o trata de negar.

—Não estou o negando —disse levantando a cabeça por fim, grave erro, por que Snape estava quase ao lado seu e não podia se concentrar bem sem recordar a cena do banho.

—Deveria de aprender a mentir melhor, Potter —disse-lhe acercando a seu ouvido —, por que as coisas poderiam mal se interpretar.

Harry e Severus seguiam na cama, enquanto Harry relatava-lhe partes do que viveram no passado.

— De modo que tiveste seu momento voyeur? —Perguntou-lhe Severus acariciando os quadris de Harry.

—Foi incrível como esse momento mudou nossa vida para sempre —disse desfrutando das caricias —, desde esse momento estiveste metido em minha cabeça e te encarregaste de reforçar dia com dia.

— Ah sim? Por que?

—Ainda continuávamos com as classes de Oclumência, e a cada vez que podia se metia nessa lembrança e isso não fazia, mas que me envergonhar. —Disse olhando à cara, agora que podia o fazer, não perderia momento no dia de olhar esse rosto —, mas o melhor foi quando te confessaste.

— Eu? Acho que este mau, o sentimental aqui é você.

— Recorda? —Perguntou-lhe levantando uma sobrancelha.

—Não, mas imagino…

—Não imagine nada, me deixa te contar.

Harry estava preparado para uma nova prática com Severus, a cada dia era mais excitante, por que tinham uma espécie de atira e solta que o deixava quente por horas, mas não se atrevia a lhe dizer nada a esse misterioso homem que se encarregava de "lhe esquentar a sopa".[1]

— Este preparado? —perguntou-lhe ao ouvido, aparecendo por suas costas e assustando no processo.

—Por suposto que sim —respondeu ao desafio, sabendo ante mão que seria derrotado de todos modos.

—Veem —disse-lhe sustentando da mão, algo que não tinha feito nunca nesses meses de flerte mútuo.

Harry seguiu ao homem e viu que se dirigiam à mesma porta pela que entrou faz meses e se acercaram à porta do banheiro, as cores se lhe subiram ao rosto novamente e isso acarretou um riso nítido por parte de Severus.

—Não te ria —lhe pediu, mas isso nem sequer soou a rogo, era mas bem uma imploração em voz muito baixa.

—É que não entendo por que ainda se envergonha, se não pode evitar sacar de sua cabeça a cada vez que chegamos a esta lembrança.

—Será por que não quero o fazer —disse sem pensar e tarde se deu conta de que o tinha dito em voz alta —, eu sinto muito.

— Por que o sente? —Perguntou-lhe, enquanto punha-o em frente a ele, apoiado na porta —Tem tratado de negar o que sente por muito tempo.

—Por que não é correto.

— Quem o diz? —disse sorrindo de lado.

— Todo mundo? —Perguntou com ironia.

—Pois eu não digo isso —disse acercando a seu corpo e o abraçando —só espero que cresça rápido. —disse-lhe ao ouvido.

— Por que? —Perguntou embriagado com o aroma do corpo de Snape.

—Por que seria um delito o que te beijasse agora.

—Lembro que não me beijou até que regressei no ano seguinte. Estive muito mau pela morte de Sirius e você se encarregaste de que superasse sua perda de maneira magistral —lhe disse ao tempo em que deixava um beijo na base de seu pescoço —, posso dizer que vivi um muito bom namoro, pelo menos pelo tempo que durou.

—Quando passou tudo o de Parkinson —disse com voz assertiva.

—Não —lhe corrigiu —, foi quando parti a buscar as Horcrux com meus amigos. Tivemos que permanecer separados, enquanto você mantinha a Voldemort afastado de nós. Foram meses horríveis nos que só sentia falta sua presença. Até que voltámos ao colégio pelas Horcrux que estavam em Hogwarts, te busquei no colégio…

—E fiz-te o amor pela primeira vez—disse abrindo os olhos impressionado.

— Severus? —Perguntou, enquanto sentava-se na cama para ver à cara a seu amante — Pode recordar?

—Não é possível —disse se sentando também — Supõe-se que quando um recebe um Obliviate, não pode recuperar essas lembranças.

—Pode ser que… —disse tomando as precauções — E se a pessoa que te enfeitiçou morre?

—Isso seria provável, somando a que eles não tinham o poder necessário para fazer um feitiço com tanto poder, mas Parkinson ainda esta viva.

— E está? —Perguntou duvidando do que ia dizer — E se foi condenada ao beijo?

— Por sequestrar-te e pôr a vida de nosso filho em perigo? Não o creio.

—Mas o ministério italiano pôde ter pedido a cabeça dela, recorda que eu trabalhava para eles, e o ataque em que me vi envolvido, também se viram envolvidos três Aurores mais que faleceram.

—Então….

—Parkinson está morta.

Ficaram novamente calados, a cada um metido em seu próprio mundo.

—Não posso o crer —disse deixado de cair na cama, e se levando a Harry com ele, que ficou novamente sobre seu peito —por fim pagará todo o que nos fez.

—Sim —disse perdido em suas lembranças, mas depois um sorriso travessa formou-se em seus lábios —, Por que não me conta que é o que recorda de nossa primeira vez?

Snape sorriu de lado, enquanto acercava a seu amante a seu corpo e fechando os olhos começava a contar sua versão dos fatos.

Severus sabia que estava no colégio, muitos rumores se tinham estendido pelos alunos e dava graças a que os Carrow não se tivessem inteirado ainda disso.

Tinha que seguir com seu papel, como diretor do colégio. Novamente tinham que pôr em perigo a seu companheiro. Desde faz meses que lhe tinha perdido o rastro, mas Narcisa lhe tinha confiado que eles três estiveram em sua casa, em qualidade de reféns, mas que tinham conseguido escapar com bem.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu como a porta de seu despacho era aberta e voltou a se pôr seu mascara de indiferença, que caiu no mesmo instante em que viu à pessoa que entrava nesse momento.

—Harry —disse com voz agónica, enquanto caminhava ao encontro do jovem, que só fechou a porta inesperadamente e correu aos braços daquele homem.

—Oh, Severus. Não sabe quanto te precisei —lhe disse o abrasando.

—Eu também, meu amor —o afastou um pouco de seu corpo, mas só o necessário para poder beija-lo com fervor.

Entregaram-se a um beijo que almejavam com paixão, com loucura e desenfreio. Faz meses que não sabiam um do outro, se sabendo ambos em perigo de morte.

Harry abraçou-se a Severus com mais força que antes.

—Preciso-te, Severus. Juro-te que não é um capricho, mas preciso saber que fui seu antes de me enfrentar a ele. Quero saber que te tenho comigo, não só em minha mente, senão também em meu corpo.

E Severus não precisou ouvir nada mais. Morria-se por ter a Harry entre seus braços. De sentir sua pele quente. Percorrer com suas mãos a cada trecho de sua pele, tal e como o para agora, enquanto recostava a Harry no longo sofá que estava no despacho e o começava a despir. Ia beijando a cada espaço de pele que ia ficando ao descoberto, e se dedico a lamber e curar com seus lábios a cada marca ou cicatriz que tivesse em cima. Percorreu-lhe desde a em frente à ponta dos pés, beijando-o, venerando-o, fazendo-o gemer com seus caricias, sem deixar nada no esquecimento. Fez-lhe gritar quando chegou a seu ereto pênis e o meteu em sua boca, lhe dando a Harry sua primeira felação. Fazer correr em sua boca, enquanto seus dedos, betunados com líquidos seminais, iam alargando a pequena abertura de seu ânus, que agora se dilatava para receber a seu próprio membro. Fazer que se sustentasse dele com força e quando viu que podia se mover o fez saindo e entrando inesperadamente, rosando sua próstata e conseguindo que Harry gemesse e chorasse de alegria, de emoção, de se sentir um por fim, de sentir o encher por dentro quando o orgasmo lhes atacou e Severus ejaculo em seu interior.

Harry estava nas nuvens, não era capaz nem sequer de abrir os olhos. Nem de pronunciar palavra.

Severus não podia falar, sua garganta se secou pelos gemidos e sua respiração era errática, mas ia pausando-se pouco a pouco.

—Amo-te. —disse-lhe beijando-o, e depois abrasando contra seu corpo, ainda sem sacar seu membro macio de seu interior.

—Eu também te amo, Severus. —disse-lhe com os olhos banhados em lagrimas. —, não sabe o feliz que sou neste momento.

—Posso fazer-me uma ideia —disse tomando a mão do menor e pondo sobre seu coração —por que sinto o mesmo que você.

Quando Severus terminou seu relato já se encontrava novamente no interior de seu amante recuperado. A conversa subiu a temperatura de ambos e não foram capazes de reter seus impulsos. Precisavam-se, amavam-se, voltavam a recordar e agora eram capazes de lutar contra vento e maré por sua felicidade. O resto do mundo que esperasse. Tinham uma vida como família a qual desfrutar, e passariam uns quantos meses mais antes de que o mundo voltasse a escutar da família Snape Potter.

**Fim**


End file.
